LA VERDAD ESTA EN TI 2ª PARTE
by sara lujan
Summary: SCULLY CAE VICTIMA DE LAS MENTIRAS Y LA MANIPULACION DE LAS PERSONAS EN EL GOBIERNO. SOLO MULDER PUEDE SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.


Mary volvió una hora después trayendo en las manos una bandeja plateada que contenía un equipo de extracción de sangre.

"El doctor ha ordenado un análisis. Quiere ver por qué tienes esas nauseas. Quizás tengas un déficit de minerales".

"¿Quién es ese doctor?.¿Por qué no viene a verme?. ¿Va a hacerme un diagnóstico sin entrar siquiera en la habitación?".

Mientras se retiraba la manga, Scully intentaba adivinar qué pretendían realmente.

"Un análisis para comprobar el déficit de minerales, ¿a quién quieren engañar?. ¿Es que no saben que soy médico?. En la vida he seguido una dieta que la que me han ofrecido en las últimas semanas. ¿Por qué iba a tener un déficit en ese aspecto a no ser que ellos me lo estén provocando?".

Aunque por otra parte, quizás no fuera una idea tan descabellada. Hacía 22 días que debía de haberle bajado la menstruación. Ese problema podía efectivamente estar provocado por una carencia de hierro, pero a su juicio era más probable que fuera debido a la tensión psicológica y emocional en que se encontraba.

"Hoy pasearemos por la mañana. Ahora mismo vuelvo".

Mientras la enfermera salía con la muestra de sangre, Scully entró en el baño y se arregló un poco el pelo. Después se puso la bata blanca del hospital sobre el pijama y esperó a que Mary volviera. Tal y como le había dicho, desde hacía varios días le permitían salir de la habitación durante treinta minutos en su compañía. Normalmente lo hacían por la tarde. En realidad, más que permitírselo, tenía la impresión de que era sutilmente obligada a pasear.

Desde el primer día en el hospital había sido consciente de que seguía estando secuestrada. No les importaba su situación desde el punto de vista personal, éso estaba claro. Sin embargo parecían muy preocupados porque sus condiciones físicas fueran las mejores posibles. No sólo era el cuidado que ponían en los alimentos. Se preocupaban de que su habitación y su ropa estuvieran perfectamente limpias, de que hiciese ejercicio a diario. Incluso le permitían salir unos minutos a la terraza situada al final del pasillo, y tomar el aire.

Mientras paseaba al lado de Mary, ésta apenas solía decir algunas palabras o responder alguna de las preguntas que le formulaba. Sin embargo, la semana anterior había sorprendido a Dana acostada a media tarde en su cama, y llorando. En lugar de consolarla y preocuparse por lo que pudiera estar ocurriéndole, ella misma había decidido que lo que necesitaba era algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Así dejaría de pensar en su situación. Por esa razón le proporcionó un televisor, que colocó encima del armario, y libros. Solía traerle libros de medicina. Ella se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a una biblioteca por el tejuelo que llevaban pegado en el lomo, en el que aparecía el número de registro y las iniciales, pero ésto no le ayudó a descubrir en que lugar podía estar secuestrada. También le traía el periódico, aunque nunca era el del día, sino el del día anterior. Algunas veces aparecían cuidadosamente recortadas algunas secciones del mismo.

¿Le estarían censurando las noticias que aludían a ella.

Desde luego, el secuestro de un agente del FBI era lo suficien-temente importante como para aparecer en los diarios. Pero por otro lado, pensaba que si este suceso estaba de algún modo relacionado con el de Duane Barry, también lo estaría con ciertas actividades secretas que parecía estar llevando a cabo el gobierno. Y el gobierno no iba a permitir que sus asuntos secretos fueran aireados así como así en la prensa. Tenían sufi-cientes recursos para evitar que éso ocurriera. Y si por error no se hubieran enterado hasta haberlo visto ya publicado en los periódicos, los directores de los mismos no eran tan ingenuos como para creer que podían revelar ese tipo de noticias sin pagar las más graves consecuencias.

Scully había aprovechado el interés de Mary por proporcionarle una forma de pasar el tiempo un poco más agradable, para pedirle papel y bolígrafo para escribir.

"Sólo puedes escribir en mi presencia", le dijo, "y tendrás que entregarme todo lo que hayas escrito cuando acabes".

En esas condiciones no merecía la pena considerar la posibilidad de escribir la experiencia de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pretendía hacerlo para esconder lo escrito y llevárselo consigo cuando le permitiesen salir de allí. Quería evitar que todo aquello volviera a borrarse de su memoria, si es que éso era lo que iba a ocurrir.

El televisor funcionaba con monedas. Mary le había dicho que podía pedir que se lo conectasen en cualquier momento. Pero sólo emitían las cadenas cinematográficas y ían desconectado todas las demás, en las que podían aparecer informativos o noticias que se refirieran a ella.

 **OFICINA DE "EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO".** **  
** **13:50 P.M.**

Cerca de las 2h de la tarde, Mulder estaba sentado ante el ordena-dor de Frohike. Tenía en la mano su segundo café en una hora y se frotaba los ojos con insistencia.

"¿Te pasa algo, Mulder?. No tienes muy buen aspecto".

Langly llevaba varios minutos observándole con cierta preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Es sólo que no es fácil dormir de día, cuando debería estar por ahí, persiguiendo alienígenas con Scully, y pasar luego ocho horas mirando cinco pantallas estáticas a unas horas en que debería estar durmiendo tranquilamente en mi sofá".

Quiso dar a su respuesta un toque de su mejor humor irónico, pero la alusión a su compañera dejó a los cuatro hombres reflexionando en silencio.

"¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo de vigilante nocturno?". Byers consultaba un libre de sistemas de alarma. "¿Ves alguna posibilidad de introducirte a fondo en la organización?".

"Hasta ahora no he podido salir de mi sala de vídeo. Ya tengo el plano general de todo el edificio, excepto los dos anexos. Estoy esperando una oportunidad para entrar en la Central de ás ahí pueda averiguar algo. Me gustaría saber si podéis ayudarme a entrar en el área de investigación. Seguramente allí encontraría información acerca del proyecto Gran Hermano-3".

Byers suspiró.

"Ya hablamos con El Pensador de ello. Dijo que será difícil dar con los códigos para acceder a sus ordenadores. Ni siquiera cree que pueda conseguir los de entrada, pero lo sigue intentando. Ha sugerido que tal vez pueda proporcionarte un pase válido sólo para un par de horas. No podemos darte una nueva identidad para el ordenador central. Sería demasiado peligroso así que estarás allí el tiempo imprescindible.

Tendrás que salir antes de que alguien se fije en ti y se le ocurra consultar el expediente".

"Intentaré lo que sea", respondió mirando el informe de Dana que aparecía en la pantalla.

Lo había leído mil veces con la esperanza de dar con algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Algún cabo del que poder empezar a tirar, o poder seguir, hasta el lugar donde ella estuviera había logrado el primer paso, que era introducirse en una organización de la Nasa. No había duda de que ellos la tenían en su poder. El problema ahora era saber dó bastante seguro de que no la habían sacado de la ciudad. Los hombres que le pegaron parecían tener relación directa con ella.

Pero la ciudad era un lugar demasiado grande, y el acceso a los distintos edificios de la Nasa prácticamente imposible. Incluso  
aunque consiguiera descubrir todo su juego sucio, encontrarla a ella era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Nada les impedía cambiarla de sitio si se acercaba demasiado. Incluso podía provocar su muerte. Mulder no sabía hasta dónde podía profundizar sin ponerla en peligro.

"Me voy a dar un paseo", dijo de repente. "Necesito despejarme".

Salió de la oficina dispuesto a entrar en su coche aparcado en la entrada, pero lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba un paseo de verdad.

Caminó calle abajo por la acera mirando concentrado el movimiento de sus propios pies. La gente pasaba a su lado, pero apenas se daba cuenta.

Hacía aire. Se levantó el cuello del abrigo para protegerse y al hacerlo tocó la cruz de Scully. La acarició con los dedos.

"Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños. Sueles decirme que no soy capaz de acordarme de cosas como ésa. Esta vez sí me acordaré, Scully, porque no estarás tú para recordármelo".

El escaparate de una joyería le llamó la atenció paró un momento a mirar las pulseras de diamantes, y collares de perlas expuestos. Mulder levantó las cejas medio escandalizado por los precios. Al lado, una colección de anillos algo menos desorbitados, pero igualmente inalcanza-bles... y por suerte, innecesarios.

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo ajustarse aún más el abrigo. Cada vez tenía más frío así que decidió entrar y simular que miraba mientras entraba en calor.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y los ojos del dependiente se posaron en él. El único cliente era una mujer que trataba de decidir cuál de la media docena de relojes de oro que le mostraba complacería más a su marido.

Mulder paseó entre las vitrinas sin fijarse demasiado. Se estaba bien en aquella atmósfera cálida. Podía quedarse tres o cuatro minutos y después volvería a casa.

"¿Desea algo, señor?".

Dio un respingo al oír que el dependiente se dirigía a él. La mujer había desaparecido sin darse cuenta. Estaban solos el joyero y él, así que no le quedaba más remedio que salir o iniciar la conversación.

"Bueno, yo...", titubeó. "Estoy buscando algo para una mujer".

El dependiente le sonrió con amabilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a los hombres que entraban en su establecimiento sin saber qué era lo que querían.

"¿Qué tipo de mujer?".

Mulder abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó en blanco.

"¿Qué tipo de mujer?.¿Qué significaba éso?.No me refería a ninguna mujer en concreto", pensó.

"Una mujer joven", se oyó decir a sí mismo.

"¿Un familiar suyo?".

El joyero parecía querer someterle a un interrogatorio.

"No. Es sólo una amiga".

"Comprendo", respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Le estaba dando la impresión de aquel hombre pretendía comprender más de lo que él había explicado. Decidió que debía aclarar el asunto.

"¿Qué le parecen estos anillos?", le preguntó antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar.

El hombre puso una bandeja forrada de terciopelo sobre la vitrina de cristal que servía de mostrador. Mulder negó al momento con la cabeza como si fuera un error descomunal.

"¿Anillos?. No, verá... yo buscaba algo menos...".

No sabía qué decir. Algo menos, ¿qué?: ¿Intimo?. ¿Personal?. ¿Evidente?.

Vio al lado un grupo de cadenas.

"Quizás algo como ésto", dijo señalándolas.

El dependiente le miró de reojo. Sacó otras dos bandejas, una con un juego de cadenas, y otra en la que descansaban varias figuras para colgar en ellas, y para prender en la solapa. Mulder las miró un poco aturdido, sin saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Se fijó en un broche de oro que representaba a un gato en posición sentada, con la cola levantada en un gesto elegante, como sólo los gatos saben sentarse.

"Creo que éste estaría bien", dijo al fin.

El hombre lo sacó del soporte y se lo acercó a su propia solapa para que viera el efecto.

"Es un detalle muy elegante para una señorita", dijo adulando el criterio de Mulder. "¿Quiere ver alguna cosa más?".

"No, gracias. Creo que le gustará. Me quedaré con él".

Sacó su tarjeta de crédito tras comprobar el precio que colgaba de la etiqueta. Era un poco caro...

"...pero la ocasión lo merece. Será tu regalo de regreso, no sólo de cumpleaños".

El dependiente se lo envolvió en un bonito estuche blanco, y Mulder salió mucho más ía que Scully tenía una razón más para volver.

"Tengo algo para ti. Tienes que venir a recogerlo", se dijo mientras acariciaba el paquetito en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo. "Esta vez no sólo me he acordado de tu cumpleaños, sino que además te he comprado un regalo".

Se sentía extraño por haberlo hecho. Scully y él no se hacían regalos. Le parecía que ella podía llegar a ofenderse cuando lo viera. Mulder sólo quería calentarse un momento, y no sabía de qué modo, había salido de la tienda con un regalo para ella en la mano. Un broche de oro, un detalle muy personal, y de un precio claramente excesivo para regalar a un compañero de trabajo. Scully seguramente preguntaría por qué.

"Porque te he echado mucho de menos. Porque tenía miedo de que no volvieras nunca más. Porque necesitaba oír tu voz otra vez".

Mulder caminaba murmurando en voz alta. No se daba cuenta de la gente, que al pasar por su lado, volvían la cabeza y le miraban extrañados.

"Porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos cuatro años. Eres una mujer especial. "¿Qué tipo de mujer eres?", ha preguntado el joyero. No eres de ningún tipo. Eres Scullly. No necesito saber nada más para desear que vuelvas, y para ir a buscarte a donde haga falta".

Sonó su teléfono móvil y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

"¿Diga?".

Por un momento creyó que iba a escuchar la voz de su compañera.

"¿Agente Mulder?. Soy Skinner. Necesito que venga a mi despacho lo antes posible. He de hablar con usted".

"¿Tiene algo?".

"Venga aquí, por favor".

La voz sonaba preocupada. Colgó.

Mulder volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger el coche, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos. Skinner quería hablar de Dana, estaba seguro. No podía perder un minuto así que levantó el brazo al ver el taxi que venía a lo lejos, al final de la calle.

Durante el trayecto, de quince minutos, apremió al conductor un par de veces para que pisara el acelerador. Le pagó con un billete de diez dólares y no quiso perder tiempo en recoger el cambio. La secretaria de Skinner se levantó al verle entrar.

"No se moleste", le dijo. "Me está esperando".

Llamó a la puerta, pero la abrió antes de obtener respuesta. El director adjunto estaba sentado a su mesa, leyendo algo.

"¿Quería hablarme, señor?".

"Siéntese, Mulder. He de enseñarle algo".

Le entregó un par de folios escritos a ordenador. En la esquina superior izquierda aparecía el membrete de la Nasa. Comenzó a leer apresuadamente.

"Acabó de recibir éso en mi correo electró está firmado, pero parece ser que alguien intenta ayudarnos. ¿Tiene usted idea de puede tratarse?".

Mulder negó con la cabeza sin levantar los ojos del escrito. Alguien estaba corriendo un riesgo considerable al enviarles un informe de la Nasa en el que se hablaba de las actividades llevadas a cabo desde 1947 dentro del proyecto "Gran Hermano":

"Hubo una primera fase de estudio y análisis del sujeto encontrado en Roswell, quien murió seis horas después de ser hallado entre los restos de su nave.

La segunda comenzaba en 1953, cuando se llevaron a cabo diversos experimentos entre la población civil con el fin de lograr la inmunidad contra diversas enfermedades, entre ellas las que se producían como consecuencia del uso de armas radiactivas: leucemias y otros tipos de cáncer. Para ello, los sujetos eran sometidos a experimentos genéticos, mutaciones del ADN provocadas al combinarlo con el ADN del alienígena de Roswell y de otras criaturas capturadas en posteriores encuentros. Las personas tratadas eran devueltas a sus hogares después de un tratamiento de choque que les provocaba una completa distorsión de sus recuerdos más recientes. Se pretendía que continuasen con sus vidas normales.

En la tercera fase, cuando los trabajos sobre la inmunidad lograron el éxito esperado, a finales de los años cincuenta, comenzaron las investigaciones sobre hibridación y desarrollo de embriones fuera del cuerpo materno, en condiciones artificiales.

Fue una investigación larga, costosa, llena de fracasos y retrocesos por las sospechas que empezaban a surgir entre la opinión pública. En varias ocasiones hubo que detenerla ante el peligro de la actuación por parte de Comités de Investigación ordenados por el sector más democrático del gobierno. Pero no desaparecieron.

Desde la primera fase hasta la actual, que comenzó en 1982, se han logrado desarrollar seres hasta la duodécima semana de gestación natural, aunque la mayoría de las mujeres sufren abortos espontáneos en este momento lo que obliga a extraer el feto al comienzo de la undécima semana para continuar su gestación en un medio artificial. De este modo se ha logrado mantener vivas a las criaturas más allá de la semana vigésima. A pesar de que todos los híbridos mueren aproximadamente en este período, los estudios muestran que han heredado la inmunidad propia de los organis-mos alienígenas originales.

Externamente, un alto porcentaje de estos fetos muestra una morfología totalmente humana. Sólo una pequeña parte hereda rasgos de lo que podríamos llamar padre, y hay sólo tres casos en que el feto es claramente alienígena.

Para el futuro se prevé continuar con las investigaciones tendentes a lograr la gestación completa en un medio artificial, de los seres que son totalmente humanos físicamente. El fin es lograr un contingente de indivi-duos aparentemente humanos, inmunes a los efectos de las armas biológ-icas de nuestros enemigos. Un ejército formado por estos seres mejoraría la eficacia de nuestra defensa, reduciría las probabilidades de conflicto, y aseguraría la victoria.

En esta tercera fase son de esperar rápidos progresos al contar con la colaboración, desde 1989, de los individuos de la nave bautizada como Althea-2, avistada en el desierto del Sáhara el 6 de marzo. El aterrizaje se llevó a cabo sin problemas y sus ocupantes no sufrieron daño. Fueron trasladados en menos de seis horas hasta nuestras instalaciones en la Nasa. Desde hace un año y medio colaboran en nuestras investigaciones a cambio de nuestro permiso para tomar algunos de nuestros sujetos experimentales y trasladarlos a su nave, donde llevan a cabo su propia investigación de hibridación.

Entre su gente hay ya varios individuos con apariencia totalmente humana, fruto de anteriores proyectos de hibridación llevados a cabo durante los años cuarenta sin nuestro conocimiento. En esta ocasión hemos logrado establecer un mutuo pacto de silencio que beneficiará a las dos partes, permitiéndonos avanzar en nuestros respectivos proyectos de hibridación".

Antes de leer el siguiente folio, Mulder miró a su jefe.

"¿Cree que es una broma de algún amigo suyo?. Tal vez los que le llaman "Siniestro" pretenden reírse de usted... o de mí por permitir que siga trabajando en los Expedientes X", sugirió Skinner.

"No es una broma. Si parece una locura, debe ser verdad. Hay indicios de que realmente está ocurriendo el tipo de cosas que trata este informe, pero ¿por qué se lo han enviado a usted, y no a mí?".

"No lo sé. ¿Alguna idea?".

Skinner tenía la sensación de que empezaba a perder el control de lo que era responsabilidad suya como Directos Adjunto, y de lo que no lo era.

Mulder siguió leyendo. El segundo folio era un informe médico de Scully. Siguió paso a paso la trayectoria de su compañera desde el día en que nació. Era un historial médico completo en el que se trataba cada detalle de su vida, desde que contrajo el sarampión a los cuatro años, pasando por varios accidentes domésticos de menor importancia. Aparecían datos incluso de su vida íntima.

Su primer contacto real con la Nasa fue en 1994, cuando se fingió una abducción para encubrir un secuestro. Durante mes y medio fue sometida a pruebas de inmunidad y experimentos genéticos con el fin de comprobar si su ADN era compatible con el ADN alienígena. Se consiguió una mutación, de modo que fue considerada apta para la fase de hibridación.

El experimento tuvo que ser después interrumpido por presiones exteriores, pero antes de liberarla le fue colocado un implante en la base de la nuca con el fin de permitir mantener el control sobre el sujeto desde la distancia, ya que se preveía continuarlo en el futuro.

"Actualmente, desde el día 10 de enero de 1997, se ha reanudado. En este momento el sujeto permanece en nuestras instalaciones, donde se ha iniciado el tratamiento con "Ogin". Después de catorce días, ha reaccio-nado violentamente por lo que la segunda fase del trata-miento se lleva a cabo bajo anestesia. Su condición idónea desde el punto de vista físico como sujeto de experimentación, hace aconsejable su permanencia en nuestro Centro una vez supe-rada la tercera fase. Este punto, sin embargo estará condicionado por las circunstancias ya que cuenta con elementos peligrosos que, desde fuera, podrían poner en peligro el secreto del proyecto En los próximos días se convocará una reunión del subcomité para decidir la conveniencia o no de trasladarla a otro de nuestros Centros, con el fin de garantizar el éxito del mismo.

Una vez superada la segunda fase se aconseja iniciar las sesiones de distorsión de la memoria lo antes posible para asegurar el silencio, y propiciar su colaboración futura".

Mulder terminó de leer. Dobló las dos páginas y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Skinner cruzó los brazos.

"¿Sabes qué es "Ogin"?", preguntó mirando el informe en la pantalla del ordenador.

"No. Lo consultaré enseguida", parecía dudar. "Creo que sé quién puede haber enviado esta información".

"¿Quién?".

"La señorita Marita Covarrubias, Ayudante Especial del Secretario General de la ONU".

"¿Cree que la ONU está al tanto de ésto?".

"No, por supuesto. Lo ha enviado a título personal, por éso no lo ha firmado. Sería demasiado peligroso. Desde mi puesto de vigilante no tengo acceso a la zona de investigación, pero si ella ha conseguido ésto de la Base de Datos, quizás pueda conseguir también los códigos de entrada, y las pruebas de lo que están haciendo. No podemos denunciarles por un hecho aislado. Tenemos que destapar la trama simultáneamente para tener alguna posibilidad. De lo contrario pondremos en un peligro aún mayor a Scullly y al resto de las personas que tengan en su poder".

"¿Qué va a hacer, Mulder?".

"De momento sólo puedo seguir en ese trabajo y tratar de recabar información. Hay que descubrir dónde tienen exactamente a Scully".

Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

Mulder fue andando a la oficina de "El Tirador Solitario". Tenía la intención de consultar el ordenador de sus amigos respecto a esa sustancia llamada "Ogin". Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor. Quizás fuera conveniente ser un poco más prudente. Frohike había hablado de sus sospechas acerca de que eran vigilados. Tenía razones para creer que su teléfono había estado pinchado en alguna ocasión. Si era así, también podrían descubrir cuándo consultaba una base de datos. Si alguien se enteraba que él sabía que estaban tratando a Scully con un medicamento concreto, que aparecía en un informe de la Nasa, comenzarían a tirar del hilo, y Marita correría el mayor peligro.

Se dirigió al apartamento de Scully. Seguramente allí también podría averiguarlo. Paseó la mirada por cada libro de la estantería hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un Vademecum.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el libro por el í aparecía el nombre

"Ogin".

Se dio cuenta de que debía ser una marca comercial, mientras que en el volumen aparecían fórmulas. Comenzó a mirar página por página al ver que, al final de cada sección dedicada a una sustancia farmacológica, aparecían los nombres comerciales más comunes en que se presentaba al mercado dicha fórmula. Tuvo que revisar con cuidado más de la mitad del libro, y estaba empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, cuando sus dedos, que res-balaban en las palabras, se detuvieron ante la última de la página: "Ogin". Empezó a leer desde el inicio de la misma hasta que al llegar al segundo párrafo, donde se especificaban las indicaciones, encontró lo que buscaba:

"Tratamiento ovulatorio y de regularización del ciclo menstrual".

Mulder cerró lentamente el libro. Desde hacía un par de semanas, en su cabeza estaba creciendo una sospecha que no quería imaginar.  
Conocía de memoria los testimonios de docenas de mujeres en todo el país que declaraban haber sido abducidas. Scully hubiera dicho  
"secuestradas", pero ahora mismo ése era un detalle sin importancia. Lo que ahora importaba era lo que sucedía después. ¿Dónde estaba el límite entre lo que fue realidad y lo que fueron recuerdos inducidos y distorsionados?.

"Al fin y al cabo, todo es una tapadera para ocultar unos experimentos atroces, vergonzosos, con seres humanos.Y Scully está siendo sometida a ellos".

Cuando Mary entró a media tarde en la habitación de Dana, la encontró acostada en la cama.

"Es hora de salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio", le dijo mientras se disponía a tomarle la tensión.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Sólo quería que la dejasen en paz, y sola.

"¿Te encuentras mal?. ¿Sigues teniendo nauseas?".

"No me apetece salir".

Su voz parecía triste, apagada.

"Son órdenes del doctor. Es lo mejor para ti".

Apuntó algo en la gráfica que colgaba en la pared, sobre la mesilla.  
Scully siguió la línea quebrada que marcaba la evolución de su tensión durante la semana. Había ido bajando progresivamente, día a día, mientras sentía cómo sus nauseas aumentaban cada mañana.

"¿Le importa qué es lo mejor para mí?. Estoy encerrada y no sé qué es lo que me están haciendo. ¿Hay más personas como yo aquí?. Cada día que pasa me encuentro peor. Creo que intentáis matarme poco a poco. ¿Por qué?".

La enfermera le acercó las zapatillas sin hacer caso de sus palabras. Scully se puso en pie despacio. Actuaba maquinalmente, como un autómata. Sabía que no podía negarse a sus condiciones. Si lo hacía, Mary pediría ayuda al vigilante que había visto algunas veces en el pasillo, y tendría que salir y hacer su sesión diaria de ejercicio de todos modos.  
Era parte del plan. Siguió a la mujer cuando ésta abrió la puerta y avanzaron en silencio.

Cada día hacían el mismo recorrido hasta la sala de enfermería, y después giraban a la derecha para continuar hacia la terraza. La enfermera se detuvo un momento.

"Espera aquí", le dijo mientras entraba en el despacho que tenían enfrente.

Dejó el aparato de tomar la tensión y abrió una vitrina para buscar algo entre las cajas de medicamentos.

Scully permanecía fuera, de pie. Más allá de las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior apareció otra enfermera acompañada de una mujer.  
Caminaban despacio. Ella iba vestida con un pijama y una bata como la suya. Tenía la mirada baja. Su cara reflejaba un enorme cansancio, y miedo. Se llevó la mano a la parte baja de la espalda como si acusara dolor, y Dana vio que tenía el vientre abultado. No demasiado, pero el hecho de llevar el cinturón de la bata ajustado le permitió ver claramente su redondez. Cuando avanzaron unos pasos más, la mujer levantó la mirada fijando sus ojos en los de Scully durante un segundo, antes de perderse de vista al cruzar la esquina. Había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y tenía el aire de no darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, o a dónde se dirigía. Era la mirada de alguien a quien ha dejado de importarle todo.

"Vamos", dijo Mary empujándola el brazo levemente para que siguiera caminando. Scully se apartó rápidamente. No quería que la tocase.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a esa mujer?".

"¿Qué mujer?".

"Acaba de pasar acompañada de una enfermera. ¿También tiene que pasear a la fuerza?".

"No hay ninguna mujer. Tenemos que seguir".

Renunció a seguir preguntando. No serviría de nada. En la terraza se detuvieron de nuevo. Hacía un día agradable para ser pleno invierno, aunque el cielo estaba de un gris plomizo, ¿o sólo se lo parecía?.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños", dijo de repente en voz alta hablándose a sí misma.

"Felicidades".

La voz de Mary parecía sincera, pero Dana sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo.

"¿Por qué me felicitas?. No será precisamente un día feliz gracias a ti y a las personas invisibles que están contigo".

"Sólo intento que te sientas lo mejor posible mientras estés aquí, pero tú no me lo pones muy fácil".

"¿Y cómo me lo estáis poniendo vosotros a mí?. ¿Qué estáis haciendo con mi vida?. Debéis ser alguien con mucho poder para atreveros a secuestrar agentes del FBI y utilizarlos como conejillos de indias. Por suerte, aún queda gente que conoce vuestra existencia. Tarde o temprano os descubrirán, os descubriremos".

"No deberías hablar así".Mary no parecía afectada por las amenazas. "No estarías aquí si te hubieras limitado a hacer tu trabajo. Creo que eres médico. ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar como agente especial?. No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le interese lo que vosotros llamáis Expedientes X".

Scully se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Entonces reconoces que todo ésto está relacionado con el trabajo del agente Mulder?. Me lo imaginaba, pero ¿qué pretendéis exactamente?".

"No puedo decírtelo, pero lo sabrás en su momento".

"¿Significa éso que me mataréis?. Cuando descubra lo que estáis haciendo lucharé por destruir vuestro proyecto. Seréis denunciados y se os juzgará".

"¿A quién nos denunciarás?", preguntó Mary tranquilamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Nosotros tenemos el Poder. Tú misma lo has dicho, podemos permitirnos el lujo de secuestrar agentes del FBI".

"Incluso los más poderosos temen que se descubran sus secretos. Es la opinión pública la que da y la quita el poder".

"No, Dana. Tú deberías saberlo. Es el conocimiento y el progreso lo que proporciona el Poder".

"¿El conocimiento de qué?. El progreso a costa ¿de qué?".

Scully hablaba sin energía. Sabía que no serviría de nada, que no le haría cambiar de ideas, que no saldría de allí...

"No importan los medios, sólo los fines. ¿Qué importa un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de un gran salto en el progreso humano?". Mary comenzaba a hablar con pasión.

"Depende de quién tenga que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio", concluyó Dana. "¿Y si hubieras sido tú?".

"Los que controlamos directa o indirectamente el poder no podemos correr riesgos, de lo contrario, todo se vendría abajo".

"¿Por qué yo sí?".

"Llegaste a nosotros por casualidad hace tres años. No habíamos pensado en ti, pero una vez que ya estabas aquí, pensamos que teníamos la oportunidad de "matar dos pájaros de un tiro". Por un lado resultaste ser un perfecto sujeto de experimentación. Contigo tuvimos éxito donde con otros muchos habíamos fallado. Por éso has vuelto de nuevo. Te necesitamos para proseguir el proyecto".

"¿Cuánto dura ese proyecto?".

"Sólo unas pocas semanas, ya te lo dije. Volverás con tu gente".

"Has dicho que hay dos razones por las que os soy útil. ¿Cuál es la segunda?".

"Tu compañero, el agente Mulder, se está convirtiendo en un elemento muy molesto para nosotros. Está empeñado en meter la nariz en nuestros asuntos más de la cuenta con su obsesión por descubrir lo que él considera terribles secretos del gobierno. A nosotros nos parecen grandio-sos, por éso los protegemos. Ahora eres nuestro escudo. Si se acerca demasiado, tú recibirás el primer golpe. Según nuestros informes, te tiene en gran estima, así que se lo pensará dos veces antes de seguir con ese juego infantil que pretende".

"¿Crees que Mulder abandonará la lucha que mantiene desde niño por descubrir la verdad sólo por mí?". Scully sonrió.

"¿Por quién lo haría, sino?".

Quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando al frente, a lo lejos.

"Si crees que le importo tanto, tal vez no sólo no abandone su empeño por saber la verdad, sino que doblará sus esfuerzos por descubrirla para poder ayudarme. Estáis jugando con fuego. Si creéis que sólo me tiene a mí y me matáis, le convertiréis en un hombre desesperado que ya no tiene nada que perder".

Tenía la impresión de estar librando una especie de batalla dialéctica.

"Entonces sí que sería peligroso para vosotros".

"Antes de que éso ocurra, seremos nosotros los que habremos perdido la paciencia. Para entonces, el señor Mulder probablemente ya no exista. Pero, ¿por qué estamos haciendo estas predicciones?. Ya te he dicho que todo terminará en unas semanas. Volverás a tu puesto, a seguir trabajando con él como si nada hubiera ocurrido".

"¿Crees que viviré como si nada hubiera ocurrido?".

"Por supuesto. No recordarás nada, como tampoco puedes recordar nada de lo que ocurrió con Duane Barry"

"He recordado algunas imágenes", murmuró Dana para sí.

"Pero son tan pocas que ni siquiera puedes decidir si fue realidad o sólo un sueño. De todos modos revisaremos ese punto cuando seas some-ida a las sesiones para distorsionar tus recuerdos".

"¿Haréis que olvide todo antes de volver a casa?".

"Por supuesto. Queremos evitarnos problemas innecesarios".

"¿Qué olvidaré?. ¿Sabré algún día lo suficiente como para necesitar olvidarlo?".

"Sí, lo sabrás".

"Esa mujer que caminaba en el pasillo, es otra como yo, ¿verdad?.  
¿Cuántas somos?".

"Es hora de volver a la habitación", dijo Mary sin hacer caso de la pregunta.

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI.**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. 23 DE FEBRERO DE 1997.**

Mulder consultó su correo electrónico para ver si había algo para él o para las 08:30h de la mañ no había dormido, pues tras acabar su turno de vigilancia había ido directamente a su despacho de FBI.

Skinner le había dado libertad de horario mientras permaneciera trabajando en el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas, y buscando a Scully.

En la Agenda del ordenador, su compañera había hecho una anotación para el día 23 de febrero, el día de su cumpleaños:

"Llamar a mamá para comer fuera".

Mulder ni siquiera lo pensó. Apagó el ordenador y cogió el teléfono.

"¿Señora Scully?".

"¿Sí?".

"Soy Mulder. Verá, le llamaba porque hoy es día 23...".

"El cumpleaños de Dana". Margaret adivinó el pensamiento de él.

"Sí. Sé que va a ser un día triste para usted. Scully, tal y como usted dijo, tenía pensado salir a comer para que pudieran hablar. Lo he visto efectivamente apuntado en su Agenda".

"Me hacía ilusión salir con ella. No pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, pero ahora...".

Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

"En realidad, he llamado para pedirle si querría usted salir a comer conmigo. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero no quiero pasar el día aquí, solo, pensando en ella. Y a usted tampoco le conviene. A Scully le agradaría verla por ahí, tratando de pasar un buen día a pesar de todo. Pienso que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella".

"Gracias, gustaría mucho comer contigo".Margaret intentaba que su voz saliera natural. "Si tenemos que seguir recordando a Dana, lo haremos juntos".

"¿Puedo pasar a recogerla con el coche a las 12:30h?".

"Te esperaré en casa, Fox".

"De acuerdo. Si quiere, vaya haciendo las reservas por teléfono. Escoja usted el lugar".

"Lo haré. Hasta luego".

"Adiós, señora Scully".

Mulder abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Allí guardaba la pequeña cajita blanca. Se metió el regalo en el bolsillo, y continuó con la revisión del correo electrónico.

Veinte minutos después volvió a sonar el teléfono.

"¿Agente Mulder?. Le llamo de la oficina del Director Adjunto. El señor Skinner quiere hablar con usted".

"Voy ahora mismo".

Mientras se dirigía al segundo piso, pensaba qué podía tener ahora Skinner. Cuando llegó, su secretaria estaba hablando con él en el despacho.

Se quedó fuera esperando a que terminasen y después entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Señor Mulder, anoche volví a revisar la consulta privada del doctor Maine, como usted quería, y encontré ésto".

Le entregó unos cuantos folios grapados.

"¿Qué es?".

"Un documento escrito por el propio señor Maine en el que habla de su participación en el proyecto "Gran Hermano-3". Al parecer, durante su supuesta estancia en Nueva York para aquel curso de nuevas técnicas reproductivas, le dio tiempo a entablar frecuentes conversaciones con la Nasa. Pretendía entrar a trabajar en el tema de la hibridación animal, pero al ver el nivel al que había llegado el proyecto comenzó a dedicarse a la investigación del ADN alienígena y sus posibilidades de clonación. Sólo estuvo allí dos meses puesto que decidió abandonar el proyecto cuando comenzó los experimentos con seres humanos. Por suerte sus prejuicios fueron más fuertes que su ambición. Tenía la intención de sacar a la luz las actividades de la Nasa en este sentido. Había conseguido sacar informes del ordenador central acerca de los individuos que estaban siendo sometidos a esos experimentos. Quería organizar y completar la información necesaria antes de acudir a las autoridades.

Durante los primeros días de septiembre empezó a sospechar que era vigilado, y temía por su vida. Quería ponerse en contacto con un abogado para guardar su información, y que fuera publicada en caso de que le ocurriera algo, pero al parecer no tuvo tiempo".

"Porque fue asesinado", concluyó Mulder.

"En efecto. Se abrió una investigación, pero según he descubierto, estuvo salpicada de irregularidades y en lugar de repararlas, se hizo cerrar el expediente desde las más altas esferas del Departamento de Justicia, concluyendo que había sido suicidio".

"Podríamos volver a abrir el caso y revisar la investigación".

"No se lo aconsejo, señor ía el permiso del Depar-tamento, y no creo que se muestre dispuesto. Además, no creo que hacer éso sirviera para ayudar ahora a la agente Scully".

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces?".

Se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas y un pañuelo en la boca.

"El doctor Maine tenía entre sus documentos los códigos de entrada a los edificios anexos. El tenía acceso libre hasta que descubrieron sus intenciones. Para utilizarlos necesitará una tarjeta de identidad distinta a la que tiene ahora".

"Creo que podré conseguirla".

"Yo no puedo aconsejarle que lo le descubren, no dudarán en hacerle lo que le hicieron a Maine. Y recuerde que no sabe dónde tienen a Scully. Entrar allí es peligroso y tal vez no sirva para nada".

"Tiene razón, pero he de hacerlo. Si es necesario, entraré en todos los organismos de la Nasa, uno por uno, hasta que descubra dónde la tienen".

"En ese caso, piense bien lo que va a hacer. No se precipite. Ya sé que desearía hacerlo hoy mismo, pero quiero que tome todas las precau-ciones para que vaya con las máximas garantías".

Mientras conducía en dirección a casa de la señora Scully iba pensando en las posibilidades que se le habían abierto. Por fin tenía algo por dónde empezar. Tendría que hablar con sus amigos de "El Tirador Solitario" para que le consiguieran la tarjeta necesaria. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era hallar el modo de comprobar si Scully estaba allí. Si no era así, el riesgo de intentar entrar era demasiado grande aunque tendría que hacerlo de todas formas para acceder a sus archivos. Si le detenían podía darse por muerto, y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella?".

Aparcó frente a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Se dijo que por el momento debía apartar su mente de ese tema. No quería que Margaret le viera con la atención puesta en otra cosa, aunque realmente sería la misma que la de ella.

"¡Hola, Fox. Has sido muy puntual!".

"Señora Scully, Skinner me envía saludos para usted. Desea que pase un buen día a pesar de las circunstancias".

"Es muy y toma una copa mientras termino de arreglarme. Sólo será un minuto".

"Gracias, pero ya sabe que no suelo beber", dijo Mulder sentándose en el sofá.

"Te ofrecería un puñado de pipas, pero creo que en este momento no tengo".

La sonrisa de Margaret le recordó a su compañera.

"Pues es una pena, porque éso sí se lo aceptaría encantado".

Hizo un gesto con la lengua, como si se relamiera de placer. La señora Scully se había vestido con un elegante pantalón negro y una blusa blanca con pequeños bordados en el lado izquierdo. Tenía el pelo negro, pero hacía tiempo que se había puesto algunos reflejos rojizos, y se lo había cortado por encima de los hombros. Mulder pensaba que así se parecía más a puso el abrigo negro y buscó las llaves de la casa.

"Ya podemos irnos", dijo. "Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija".

Mulder le abrió la puerta del coche. Se puso derecho, con la mirada al frente, y preguntó en tono ceremonioso.

"¿Adónde desea ir la señora?".

Ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza como si fuera un niño travieso.

"He reservado mesa en el Angelo´s Place. Es allí dónde pensába-mos ir Dana y yo. Espero que te guste".

"¿Comida italiana?. ¡Hummm!. Hace tiempo que no la á agradable".

El trayecto hasta el restaurante apenas duró diez minutos. Mulder puso una música suave y hablaron poco. Margaret jugueteó con el ambien-tador en forma de balón de baloncesto que colgaba del espejo retrovisor.

"Lo puso ella. No sé si quiso tener un detalle conmigo, o fue una indirecta", bromeó.

En el restaurante, el ambiente era cálido y musical. Estaba dividido en dos zonas. Una, de pequeñas mesas redondas donde la gente se sentaba a tomar café, y otra, de mesas cuadradas con manteles blancos de lino. Se sentaron en una de ellas, al final de la sala, cerca de la ventana, y dejaron los abrigos sobre las otras dos sillas vacías. Una camarera vestida con falda negra y pajarita se acercó a entregarles el menú.

"¿Desean tomar algo antes de comer?".

Mulder miró a Margaret, que hizo un gesto negativo.

"No, gracias. Queremos mirar un momento la carta".

"Por supuesto".

La mujer se retiró.

"A Dana le gustan los spaguettis al queso", comentó Margaret.

"Creo que éso es precisamente lo que voy a pedir", dijo él.

"Cuando su padre volvía a casa de un viaje, y se quedaba varios días, solían hacerlos para toda la familia. Les gustaba hacer cosas juntos".

"¿Scully cocinaba en casa?.No me la imagino con el delantal puesto".

"Pues sí, lo hacía. Pero tienes razón. Ella no se ponía delantal, sino un gorro de cocinero. Antes de servirnos los platos, solía recordarnos que era el Chef, y no un ama de casa cualquiera. Sus hermanos a veces le gastaban bromas respecto a ese asunto, y una vez le tiró el plato de spaguettis sobre la cabeza a Bill. Después se sentó a comer tranquilamente. Tenía once años".

"¡Esa sí es Scully. Todo carácter!".

"Es la más fuerte de mis cuatro hijos. Solía ser ella quien dirigía los juegos comunes, y prefería jugar con sus hermanos varones. A veces, Melissa venía a quejarse a mí porque no quería jugar con ella y sus muñecas. Yo le pedía que lo hiciera, y Dana aceptaba siempre que quedase perfectamente claro que ella era un padre muy ocupado, o una madre con un puesto de responsabilidad que necesitaba tener a alguien que se ocupase de la casa y de los niños".

"Creo que va a ser una comida muy productiva. Scully no suele contarme esos detalles de su vida, aunque conociéndola ahora, puedo imaginármela haciendo ese tipo de cosas".

Mulder estaba disfrutando con la conversación.

"Te aseguro que era así antes de nacer. El embarazo en que nació ella fue el más incómodo. Tenía nauseas continuamente. Por las noches se movía tanto que me resultaba difícil dormir. Quería que naciera de una vez para poder estar más tranquila, pero desde que llegó al mundo no he tenido ni un momento de descanso... Ni siquiera ahora que es una mujer y tiene su propia vida".

Bajó los ojos. Era un momento agradable y no quería estropearlo.

"¿Han decidido ya lo que van a tomar?".

La camarera se había acercado y se disponía a tomar nota en su libreta.

"Tomaremos spaguetti al queso", dijo Margaret.

"Después, pescado al vapor".

La chica apuntó el pedido.

"Para mí, ensalada de pescado", decidió Margaret.

"¿Van a tomar vino?".

Se miraron un momento.

"No, gracias. Sólo agua".

"Enseguida les sirvo".

La chica recogió los menús y se fue.

"Tú solamente tuviste una hermana. ¿Samantha?".

"Sí. La verdad es que no siempre fue divertido. Tenía cuatro años menos que yo, y en esa época era mucha diferencia. Recuerdo que más que una hermana con quien jugar, pensaba en ella como una niña a quien debía cuidar y a quien también, de vez en cuando, podía mandar. A veces tenía una sensación de poder sobre ella que me gustaba, pero no me duraba mucho tiempo porque tenía una gran habilidad para aliarse con nuestra madre, y hacerme parecer un tirano ante ella. Luego me echaban la reprimenda, y Samantha pasaba delante de mí andando con la cabeza muy alta. En ese momento me hubiera gustado darle un buen tirón de coletas, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para enfrentarme dos veces  
seguidas al genio de mamá.Después, cuando ella desapareció, me arrepentí muchas veces de haberla hecho enfadar".

"Debió ser un golpe muy duro, perderla".

"Fue terrible, sobre todo para mamá. Durante muchos años me sentí culpable por lo ocurrido aunque no tengo un recuerdo claro de lo que ocurrió realmente. Sólo sabía que mis padres me habían dicho que cuidara de ella cuando salieron esa noche, y al volver, Samantha ya no estaba. La familia ya nunca volvió a ser la misma. Mis padres se divorciaron poco después, y nos quedamos solos mi madre y yo. Estaba convencido de que todo era culpa mía".

"Pero no lo fue. ¿Cómo podías haberlo evitado?".

"No lo sé. Creo que de ningún modo, pero aquello cambió mi vida. Mamá intentó que todo continuara igual entre nosotros. Es una mujer fuerte.  
Nunca hizo el me-nor comentario, y aún así yo estaba seguro de que me consideraba culpable. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que en realidad se culpabilizaba a sí misma".

La camarera regresó con el primer plato. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que se fue.

"Cualquier madre se hubiera sentido igual ante una cosa así. Sólo tenías doce años", observó Margaret.

Mulder jugueteaba con la comida. Intentaba mantener los spaguettis enrollados en el tenedor. Se necesitaba cierta habilidad.

"Supongo que no te importa que te lo diga. Dana y yo hablamos a veces de ti. Ella opina que aún no has superado aquello".

Le miró a los ojos, pero él rehuyó la mirada.

"¿Eso dice?. Desde que Samantha desapareció, toda mi vida ha girado en torno a la idea de encontrarla de nuevo. Entonces no sabía qué hacer, ni por dónde empezar a buscarla. Por éso decidí ingresar en el FBI. Pensaba que aquí podría hallar el modo de devolvérsela a mamá. Me centré totalmente en el trabajo hasta el punto de que dejó de importarme todo lo demás. Viví fuera de la realidad hasta que conocí a Scully. Ella me volvió a poner los pies en la tierra. No trató de que olvidara a Samantha, pero me hizo ver que tenía, que podía seguir viviendo mi vida a pesar de todo, mientras la buscaba. Logró que me volviera a importar realmente el mundo y los demás. Que me importara sobre todo ella. Sigo esperando encontrar a mi hermana, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades...

Ahora mismo lo esencial es encontrar a Dana".Mulder había dejado el tenedor en el plato. Margaret acarició su mano.

"Espero que la encuentres pronto, por ti... y por mí".

"Siento haber perdido también a su hija, señora Scully. Parece que todo lo hago mal. Hago daño a las personas que me rodean".

"No digas éso". Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, como no la tuviste entonces. No quiero que lo pienses ni por un momento. Sé que lo sientes tanto como yo. Estamos juntos en é nos apoyamos el uno al otro cuando se la llevaron la última vez. Lo conseguiremos de nuevo, Fox".  
Mulder hizo un gesto afirmativo. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde fuera para lograrlo. La camarera vino con el segundo plato.

"No tuviste una infancia demasiado feliz".

"Hasta que ocurrió aquello éramos una familia unida. Después se desintegró en poco tiempo. Creo que sentía envidia por la suerte de Scully al poder contar con una familia completa".

"Era así hasta el año pasado. Cada vez está más incompleta", dijo ella.

"Aunque ahora te tengo a ti. Empiezas a ser como de la familia, al menos para Dana y para mí. Mis otros dos hijos están lejos. Si no fuera por tí, hoy sería un día de cumpleaños real- mente triste".

"Si no fuera por Scully, también mi vida sería más triste", reflexionó Mulder.

"¿Se lo has dicho a ella?", preguntó Margaret de repente.

"¿Qué?".

"¿Le has dicho alguna vez lo que significa para ti?".El levantó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Yo... no. No sé lo que diría. Si ella no... bueno. Puedo perder lo que tengo ahora".

"Creo que deberías haberlo hecho. No pretendo meterme en tus asuntos, pero puede llegar un día en que digas "Si yo hubiera...". A Dana, su padre y yo también solíamos decirle ésto cuando decidió ingresar en el FBI. Nos parecía que estaba sacrificando su vida personal, una familia propia, a costa de su trabajo y temíamos que se diera cuenta demasiado tarde. No nos hizo caso. Vivía para su trabajo. Quería que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de ella, y sentirse ella orgullosa de sí misma.

Lo consiguió. De todos modos, me gustaría que encontrase a alguien que compartiera su vida y su pasión. A veces bromeábamos diciendo que tú eras esa persona, pero Dana insistía en que sólo sois muy buenos amigos".

Mulder se sentía confundido ante la sinceridad de la señora Scully.

"La verdad es que no hablamos mucho de nosotros mismos. Supongo que es culpa mía. Me muestro un poco distante ante los demás, incluso ante ella, a pesar de que es la persona en la que más confío en el mundo".

"Sois demasiado independientes. Es algo positivo, pero si se lleva hasta el extremo puede volverse contra vosotros mismos. Dana fue siempre una persona muy valiente, pero no era capaz de compartir sus sentimientos.  
Su hermana Melissa solía hablar conmigo cuando tenía un problema o cuando algo le preocupaba. Sin embargo, ella se encerraba en su habitación y trataba de hallar la solución por sí misma. Pensaba que pedir ayuda o lamentarse era mostrarse dé siempre me enteraba a través de Melissa si tenía algún problema.

Una vez rompió sin querer una figura de escayola de poco valor, pero que yo apreciaba mucho por ser un regalo de mi madre. Le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no la tocase y, en todo caso, que lo hiciera con cuidado. Ella sabía que me disgustaría así que no me dijo nada y se le ocurrió una idea.

Cogió algunos de sus libros y juegos preferidos, y los vendió entre los niños de su colegio. No pudo vender los suficientes, así que después lo intentó en el parque, entre la gente que pasaba. Cuando consiguió el dinero, visitó todas las tiendas que pudo encontrar para comprar la estatuilla, pero por supuesto no logró hallar una igual. Al final compró una parecida y no tuvo más remedio que decirme la verdad. Creo que se sintió débil por no haber sido capaz de resolver totalmente la cuestión por sí misma".

La camarera volvió para ofrecerles los postres.

"Sólo tomaré un café con leche", dijo Margaret.

"Para mí, una ración de tarta de limón".

Permanecieron un rato en silencio escuchando la música ambiental.

"Ahora sigue teniendo ese tipo de comportamiento", comentó Mulder.

"Recuerdo que algunas veces le he dicho que no era sincera conmigo. Ella se ofendía porque no es totalmente consciente de que lo que intenta es proteger su fortaleza. No quiere mostrarse vulnerable ante mí, y éso a veces la hace distante".

"Así es Dana. Valiente por encima de todo. Con el mismo carácter que su padre al que admiraba y trataba de imitar. Desde pequeña hizo lo posible por no defraudarle. Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, consiguió el papel protagonista para representar una obra de teatro en el colegio. El estreno coincidía con uno de los días en que Jim iba a tener permiso en su trabajo, así que le prometió a Dana que acudiría a verla actuar. Ella se esforzó mucho en los ensayos. Quería hacerlo perfectamente cuando su padre la viera.

Unas horas antes de comenzar la obra, Dana iba con su hermana caminando por la calle, cuando un niño con una bicicleta, le atropelló. Sufrió la dislocación del codo quiso pedir ayuda inmediatamente, pero ella se lo impidió y le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, hasta después de la función.

Todavía no puedo explicarme cómo fue capaz de actuar perfectamente durante más de dos horas sin mostrar el menor signo del terrible dolor que le estaba produciendo su brazo dislocado. Pocos minutos después de terminar, su padre se acercó al escenario para felicitarla, y entonces se desmayó. Tenía el brazo terriblemente hinchado, casi morado, y más de 40ºC de fiebre. Melissa nos dijo que le había amenazado diciendo que si hablaba antes de la función, no volvería a dirigirle nunca más la palabra. Y todo por no defraudar a su padre".

"Aquí tienen".

La camarera terminó de servirles y se dio la vuelta, seguida de la mirada de Mulder.

Margaret abrió el sobrecito de azúcar y lo vertió en el café. Lo dio vueltas, pensativa.

El puso su ración de tarta en medio de la mesa.

"Me gustaría que la compartiera conmigo, Margaret. Hoy es un día especial".

Ella miró cómo buscaba algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña vela azul y la pinchó en la tarta; a continuación la encendió con el mechero que guardaba en el abrigo.

Tiene que soplarla usted en nombre de su hija, pero antes debemos pedir un deseo".

"Es un bonito detalle, Fox. Gracias".

Se miraron a los ojos mientras formulaban sus deseos. Después Margaret sopló la vela, y él aplaudió armando el suficiente alboroto como para que los demás comensales giraran la cabeza extrañados. Sonrieron divertidos.

Mulder cortó la tarta por la mitad y puso uno de los trozos en el platillo del café de Margaret. Se lo acercó a ella deslizando  
disimuladamente a la vez un pequeño paquete.

"¿Qué es ésto?".

"Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Scully".

"Pero, no puedo aceptarlo yo".

"Por favor, acéptelo en nombre de su hija".

Margaret abrió la cajita. Miró el broche durante unos segundos.

"Es muy bonito. Ojalá pudiera verlo Dana", dijo con voz temblorosa.  
Mulder cogió el broche.

"¿Me permite?", preguntó acercándose para prendérselo en la camisa.

"Creo que deberías guardarlo para dárselo a ella cuando vuelva con nosotros".

"Si quiere, puede devolvérmelo, pero me gustaría que lo llevara puesto al menos hoy".

"Lo llevaré encantada en nombre de Dana".

Margaret se puso en pie y le besó en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Fox. Haces que sea un bonito día a pesar de todo".

Cuando acabaron, él hizo un gesto para que la camarera trajera la nota, y dejó su tarjeta de crédito en la bandeja. Margaret protestó.

"No me invites, Fox. Pagaremos a medias".

"Aproveche la ocasión, señora Scully. Hoy paga el FBI. Ya ve en qué se gastan los impuestos del honrado ciudadano", bromeo.

"Está bien", aceptó ella, "pero, a cambio, quiero que vengas algún día a comer a casa. Estoy empezando a olvidar lo que significa cocinar para la familia".

"¿Ya?. ¿La he convencido?: ¡Vaya!, qué fácil ha sido. Nunca lo he logrado con Scully".

"Dana nunca permitiría que un hombre pagase su parte. Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que ella consienta en algo así", aseguró poniéndose el abrigo.

Se quitó el broche y lo prendió en la solapa.

"Ella tiene alergia a los gatos. De niña le gustaban, pero nunca pudimos tener uno", recordó.

"Lo sé. Por éso he pensado regalarle éste. No creo que le dé problemas", sonrió.

Cuando salieron del restaurante pasaban ya de las 14:30h. Caía una suave y fría lluvia que se volvió más intensa por el camino. Al llegar a casa de Margaret tuvieron que correr hacia la puerta para no acabar calados hasta los huesos.

"Entra y quédate un rato, Fox. Hasta que deje de llover".

El aceptó.

Entraron en el salón, un lugar cálido y acogedor que invitaba a sentarse y charlar.

"No tengo demasiadas visitas desde que murió Jim", dijo Margaret desde la otra habitación, a la que había ido para guardar el abrigo. "Nunca hemos comido juntos Dana, tú y yo. Creo que éso es lo primero que me gustaría hacer cuando ella vuelva. Salir por ahí a celebrarlo".

"Estoy de acuerdo", respondió Mulder.

Estaba de pie, delante de la pared, mirando la orla enmarcada correspondiente a la promoción de 1990 de la Facultad de Medicina de Maryland. En la esquina superior derecha aparecía la fotografía de Scully vestida con la toga reglamentaria. Mostraba una expresión satisfecha, con la mirada fija en la cámara que la fotografió.

"Ella misma la colgó ahí".

La señora Scully se había colocado al lado de Mulder.

"Los primeros días se paraba a mirarla extasiada cada vez que pasaba por aquí. Era cómico. Tres días después de obtener su título de médico forense nos dijo que había decidido ingresar en el FBI. A su padre por poco le da un infarto".

"Siempre tuvo claro lo que quería hacer", comentó Mulder.

"Desde luego que sí. Jim creyó, en un principio, que le estaba pidiendo permiso. Evidentemente no era así, y a él le costó asimilarlo. Lo aceptó cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para ella".

Se acercó a la estantería y cogió un álbum de fotografías. Se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Mulder lo abrió por la primera página y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos enormes y azules de Scully.

"Ahí tenía seis meses", señaló Margaret.

La niña estaba desnuda, sentada dentro de una pequeña bañera de plástico rosa. Su cabeza, con una fina capa de cabello rojizo, se adornaba con un prendedor en forma de caramelo.

"Scully me mataría si me pillara mirando estas fotografías".

Mulder pasaba página a página, despacio. La mujer que él había conocido hacía cuatro años le estaba abriendo su vida a través de las imágenes.

Dana y él sólo habían vivido en el presente. Habían desarrollado un vínculo fuerte basado en sus experiencias en común, totalmente desligadas del resto de la gente y de sus vidas. Pensándolo bien, era extraño haber llegado al grado de intimidad emocional que ellos tenían, cuando raramente se paraban un momento para hablar de sí mismos. Sólo un detalle, o un comentario de vez en cuando, lanzado como por casualidad, formaban la débil red llena de huecos que era el pasado de cada uno para el otro. Sobre esa fina telaraña se apoyaba toda la valentía, la profesionalidad y la madurez, de una mujer que había logrado recoger los trozos de su desintegrada vida, y unirlos de nuevo con un fin, con un sentido que era ella misma.

Vio reflejados en imágenes todos los momentos, los que conocía y los que ignoraba; los que le hubiera gustado preguntar y nunca se atrevió; los que nunca se hubiera imaginado y aquellos otros en que se vio a sí mismo como una línea paralela de su propia vida.

Margaret señaló una fotografía en la que Dana aparecía con su padre. Debía tener unos ocho años y se había vestido con el uniforme de capitán de marina de Jim. El, en cambio, llevaba un lazo azul sobre la cabeza y sostenía una muñeca bajo el brazo.

En otra, podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes bailando en una fiesta.

Estaban celebrando el día de la graduación y, en primer plano, Scully miraba con ternura a un chico que le ofrecía un vaso de refresco. Llevaba un vestido de tafetán, mientras que su acompañante, como casi todos los chicos de la foto, vestía un traje de pajarita con una elegante faja gris.

"Scully parece haberse divertido mucho", comentó.

"Sí, era una chica responsable, pero muy alegre".

"¿Salía con él?", preguntó señalando al joven de la foto.

"Marcus fue el amor de su vida en el Instituto. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Salían y estudiaban juntos, e incluso yo llegué a pensar que tenían futuro, pero cuando comenzaron la Universidad, cada uno siguió su propio camino. Creo que fue duro para ella. Pensaba que siempre sería difícil compaginar el amor con un trabajo absorbente como el suyo, y desde el primer momento decidió que no sacrificaría su vida profesional por un hombre".

"Marcus... Nunca me ha hablado de él".

Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado si le comentas que has estado mirando estas fotografí quiero que venga luego a reñirme, como cuando de pequeña me decía:

"¿Qué le has contado a tía Beth de mí, mamá?. No para de pedirme que le presente a ese chico tan guapo con el que salgo. ¡Y ella no le ha visto nunca!".

Los dos rieron divertidos.

Había también una imagen en la que aparecía Scully en plena  
representación teatral. Su rostro no denotaba el menor sufrimiento, pero su brazo, tapado por el vestido, permanecía totalmente pegado al cuerpo y semiflexionado. Si se fijaba, Mulder podía seguir la líneacurva, de un modo poco natural, a la altura del codo.

"Cada vez que miro esa foto, siento que me duele mí".

Margaret apretó los dientes en una mueca.

Al lado, otra imagen mostraba a toda la familia Scully divirtiéndose en un enorme transatlántico. Los dos hermanos de Dana estaban inclinados sobre la borda, fingiendo que vomitaban. Ella trataba de dirigir el timón falso con una sola mano, ya que el otro brazo lo llevaba aún en cabestrillo. El matrimonio Scully, y Melissa descansaban en las hamacas tomando el sol en traje de baño, mientras charlaban.

"Solíamos hacer un viaje en barco todos los veranos. Montábamos unas discusiones tremendas para conseguir ponernos de acuerdo acerca de dónde viajaríamos esta vez. Jim solía zanjar la cuestión metiéndonos a todos en el primer barco que saliera del puerto el día que él comenzaba sus vacaciones".

Ante aquellas imágenes, Mulder podía sentir cómo Dana se hacía una persona más cercana, más real. Alguien que tenía una vida de verdad, completa, no sólo los años que ellos habían pasado juntos. Pensó que cuando la encontrase debía plantearse su relación de otro modo. Deseaba oír de sus propios labios lo que le estaban diciendo aquellas imágenes.

En la última fotografía del álbum, Scully se disponía a asistir a la primera autopsia de su carrera. Estaba ante una camilla en la que supuestamente debía haber un cadáver, tapado con una sábana. Otros dos jóvenes estudiantes estaban situados a cada lado de ella. Enfrente, un hombre con el uniforme de médico igual que ellos, revisaba el instrumental de una bandeja cercana. Dana miraba fijamente la sábana, con la nariz arrugada, y una intensa expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Parece estar pasándolo muy mal".

Mulder recordó la naturalidad con que se movía ahora su compañera en la sala de autopsias. Mirando aquella fotografía no cabía duda de que la experiencia le había aportado fuerza y seguridad en sí misma.

"Me contó que aquel día estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Sólo quería acabara con aquel cadáver y que el doctor Kingsley le permitiera irse a casa. Creyó que no sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez, pero al día siguiente tuvo que volver, y según sus palabras, "no fue tan malo".

Cerró el álbum y al devolvérselo a Margaret, se deslizó algo entre las hojas. Lo recogió del suelo y vio que era una fotografía suya igual a la que había visto en el apartamento de ella. Se fijó en un detalle y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo la había conseguido.

Se trataba de una investigación en el escenario de un crimen. Ellos habían llegado cuando ya había otros agentes, entre ellos uno que fotogra-fiaba las pruebas. Mientras echaban un vistazo, Dana había descubierto una pequeña marca en el cuello de la víctima que el fotógrafo había pasado por alto. Ella misma tomó la cámara y fotografió éste y otros detalles más. Mulder recordaba que Scully había comentado que sólo quedaba una foto en el carrete, así que antes de irse de allí, disparó a su compañero sin preocuparse de centrar la imagen ni darle tiempo a prepararse. Por ello, había salido con una divertida cara de sorpresa. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que había dejado de llover.

"Debo irme ya, Margaret. El señor Skinner me espera".

"Está bien. Gracias por todo, Fox. Lo he pasado bien. Me gustaría seguir viéndote para hablar de Dana. Si sabes algo nuevo...".

"No se preocupe. Le diré cuánto sepa. La encontraré".

Tomó sus manos unos segundos, y salió. Ella se quedó en la puerta hasta que el coche desapareció a lo lejos.

Mary le traía el periódico de ayer y un par de libros. Scully le había pedido si podría proporcionarle alguno relacionado con la medicina forense, su sentía terriblemente desanimada por culpa de la incer-tidumbre, pero no quería derrumbarse. Quería seguir manteniendo el interés por las cosas, por luchar por su vida, y pensó que estudiar algo de lo suyo le ayudaría a mantener la mente despierta y viva.

Los dos tomos trataban sobre el de ellos titulado "Funda-mentos de la Práctica Forense", y otro, "Yo soy Médico Forense". Este último era una biografía de un famoso especialista al que Dana ya conocía de su época universitaria. Mary los dejó sobre la mesilla.

"Ponte la bata. Tenemos que salir".

"¿Adónde?".

Se puso a la defensiva. Era demasiado pronto para dar el paseo diario.

"No te preocupes. No es nada".

Salieron y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo. Allí entraron en la sala de enfermeras. Mary buscó en un archivo y sacó una carpeta de cartón. Scully pudo ver su nombre escrito en el margen.

"Descálzate y ponte aquí", le dijo señalando una báscula adosada a la pared.

Ella obedeció. La enfermera apuntó el peso en la línea correspon-diente del informe, y debajo escribió la fecha:

"10 de marzo de 1997".

Había aumentado un kilogramo sobre su peso normal.

"Por la falta de actividad", se dijo para animarse.

Pero en el fondo de sí misma hacía muchos días que estaba creciendo una sospecha que no quería aceptar. Se negaba a reconocer lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo evidente día a día.

"No. La sinrazón no podía haber llegado hasta ese punto".

Su miedo, la frustración, y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a ocurrir después exaltaban su imaginación hasta límites que la mayor parte del día le parecían ridículos. Pero cada vez con más frecuencia se dejaba arrastrar por ella. En esos momentos trataba de repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez:

"Me pusieron un implante. No sé con qué fin, y desde luego no es extraterrestre, pero me pusieron un implante como la otra vez".

Sabía que no era así, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse arrastrar por la locura.

Mary le ajustó la barra de nivel a la cabeza y anotó la altura.

"¿Sigues teniendo nauseas?".

"Casi todas las mañanas".

Los análisis de sangre han revelado que tienes una ligera anemia. El doctor ha ordenado pastillas de hierro. Dos al día. Ella permaneció en silencio.

"Volvamos a la habitación".

Mary guardó el informe.

Scully se sentó en la cama mirando la pared. La enfermera se había ido ya después de asegurarse de que se tomaba la primera pastilla en su presencia. No intentó resistirse. Conocía ese medicamento, así que estaba bastante segura de que efectivamente se trataba de pastillas de hierro. No le harían ningún daño. No parecía que quisieran engañarla en ese sentido, aunque éso no era precisamente un motivo de consuelo. Al contrario, hacía más claras sus sospechas.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS** **  
** **21:50 P.M.**

Eran las 21:50h cuando Mulder aparcó su coche en medio de la fila que había en el lado derecho de la avenida que daba al edificio. Se sentía cansado. Llevaba ya casi dos meses en su nuevo puesto de trabajo y aún no había conseguido avanzar ni un paso. Excepto por la información aportada por Skinner, el no había hecho nada concreto pata ayudar a Dana.

Empezaba a sentirse como un imbécil. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar, así que aún menos el modo de traerla de vuelta consigo.

Una mujer se acercó por la avenida tras salir del edificio, y pasó a su lado. Se detuvo en el coche blanco que estaba exactamente detrás de él. Por el retrovisor vio como buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Mulder salió dispuesto a comenzar su jornada de trabajo.

"Buenas noches", saludó.

La mujer soltó las llaves repentinamente y dio un saltito. Retrocedió un paso.

"Lo siento", dijo Mulder. "No pretendía asustarla".

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando aliviada.

"No había visto que hubiera alguien en ese coche. Todo está oscuro".

El se acercó y recogió las llaves del suelo. Se las entregó.

"¿Se va a casa?", preguntó.

"Sí, acabo de terminar mi turno. Estoy cansada".

"Tiene suerte. Yo empiezo ahora. Me espera una noche larga y aburrida. ¿Cómo se llama?".

"Mary... Mary Speek".

Dudó al darle la mano.

"William Hale", dijo él estrechándosela con firmeza. "Encantado de conocerla. Sólo llevo un mes trabajando aquí, y apenas conozco a nadie.  
Casi todos se van a dormir cuando yo vengo a trabajar, y así no hay forma de entablar nuevas relaciones".

Sonrieron.

"La próxima semana me toca hacer el turno de noche. Si para enton-ces sigue sin conocer a nadie más, podríamos tomar un café juntos".

"Es una buena idea. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?".

"Trabajo en la sección de análisis biológicos. En el edificio anexo, ya sabe", señaló en la dirección.

"Sí, comprendo. Va a ser difícil tomar ese café. El anexo A es de entrada restringida al personal. A mí no me permiten entrar. Como máximo puedo ver las escaleras que dan a la puerta de acceso a través de la unidad de vídeovigilancia en la que trabajo, pero nada más"."Bueno, yo no tengo ningún obstáculo para ir a su sección".

Mulder se sintió un poco defraudado. Esa no era la solución que esperaba.

"Tiene que contarme qué es lo que hacen allí exactamente. Siempre he creído que debía ser un lugar de lo más interesante".

Intentaba hacerse atractivo para la chica. Podía servirle de instru-mento para conocer el interior del anexo A.

"No siempre es así. Cuando se acaba la novedad, ya sabe".

"No puedo creer que en un laboratorio dependiente de la Nasa se acaben las novedades. Seguramente consiguen nuevos descubrimientos cada día".

"No es tan sencillo como usted cree, señor Hale. Es igual que en su trabajo. Tiene que vigilar un lugar vacío durante un montón de horas para que aparezca de vez en cuando un intruso que anime la jornada".

"Pues parece que hoy he sido yo su intruso del día teniendo en cuenta el susto que le he dado", bromeó.

"Sí, así es, pero ha sido un placer conocerle. Ahora creo que será mejor que se vaya. Se le está haciendo tarde, y el vigilante del turno anterior le estará esperando. Nos veremos en otro momento si quiere".

Se metió en el coche y Mulder le cerró la puerta. Le dijo adiós con la mano al cruzar la salida. Se dirigió a su puesto. Al firmar en el registro de entrada quiso incordiar un poco a Hanks.

"¿Qué tal te sentó la cena del viernes?".

"¡Hum!. No me hables", resopló. "Si sigo así voy a coger una úlcera de estómago que se me va a llevar a la tumba. ¡Tres semanas, tres! Llevo viendo a ese tragaldabas de Nick poniéndose morado a mi costa. Si ese estúpido equipo vuelve a perder esta semana, me hago aficionado al ajedrez, y que nadie me diga nunca más una palabra sobre béisbol".

Mulder sabía que sólo se estaba lamentando para tener una excusa para hablar del tema.

"Se moriría antes que perderse un partido de su equipo aunque hiciera la derrota número veinte", pensó.

Mientras permanecía sentado ante los monitores reflexionó sobre la suerte que había tenido al conocer a Mary. Si jugaba bien las cartas, y hacía uso de todo su encanto, podía sacar información de lo que se cocía en el anexo A. Tal vez pudiera hablarle algo del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3".

Hacía ya dos meses que Scully había desaparecido, y las cosas no habían avanzado nada. Durante los últimos días, Mulder había tratado de abandonar su puesto unos minutos para echar un vistazo a la sala de ordenadores, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Robert estaba siempre sentado en su mesa, y para acceder a la zona tenía que pasar delante de él. Es más, desde su puesto podía ver lo que estuviera haciendo cualquiera que entrase allí. Tenía que pensar un modo de alejarlo durante unos minutos.  
Se dirigió a la cafetería, al final del pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda. A esa hora no funcionaba, y sólo se podía hacer uso de la máquina de café y refrescos. Mulder introdujo en la ranura de las monedas un trozo de papel plegado de modo que quedara lo suficientemente atascada. Después volvió a su puesto y habló con Robert por el micrófono.

"Robert, estoy a punto de caerme de la silla por culpa del sueño. ¿No te apetece un café?".

"Preferiría una taza de chocolate caliente, pero me conformaré con lo que esa miserable máquina quiera ofrecerme", respondió.

"Pues levanta tu trasero de la silla y trae uno para cada uno".

Oyó cómo Robert se levantaba, y esperó unos segundos. Entonces asomó la cabeza y vio su mesa vacía. Corrió todo lo que le dieron de sí las piernas. No tendría más de cuatro o cinco minutos hasta que Robert consiguiera sacar el papel de la ranura, y trajera los cafés.

En la sala había una docena de ordenadores de diverso tipo, así como enormes archivos en los que se guardaban gran cantidad de diskettes y CD Roms. No podía pararse a pensar. Encendió el que estaba más cerca de la puerta e inmediatamente entró en el directorio "G.H-3" utilizando la clave que ya conocía. Había muchos más archivos de los que había visto en la consulta del doctor Maine. Seguramente el hombre no tuvo tiempo de copiarlos todos antes de morir. Pulsó uno señalado con el nombre de

"Personal: Sección "A.

La pantalla sacó varias opciones:

1º. Laboratorio Químico.

2º. Laboratorio Físico.

3º. Laboratorio Biológico.

4º. Investigación: 1ºNivel.

5º. Investigación: 2ºNivel.

Mulder marcó la tercera opción y enseguida apareció un mensaje:

"Nombre".

"Mary Speek", tecleó.

El ordenador le informó con un pitido.

"Inexistente".

Creyó que había escrito mal el nombre y lo intentó de nuevo, pero la pantalla le dio la misma respuesta. En el ángulo inferior derecho leyó:

"Listado".

Lo pulsó e inmediatamente la pantalla escribió:

"Personal empleado en el Laboratorio Biológico-1997".

Debajo aparecía un listado de nombres escritos en orden alfabético.

No encontró el nombre de la mujer.

"Creo que ha mentido.¿Por qué necesitaría hacerlo?".

Accedió a la cuarta opción: Investigación: 1º Nivel, y allí volvió a teclear el nombre. Esta vez apareció en la pantalla la fotografía de Mary junto a su curriculum. Lo leyó deteniéndose al llegar a la palabra "enfermera".

"Mary es diplomada en Enfermería por la Universidad de Washington. No trabaja en el laboratorio tal y como ha dicho".

Era enfermera y había sido contratada por el Centro de Investiga-ciones Biológicas hacía ocho años. Había colaborado en varios proyectos secretos, entre ellos "Géminis" y "Clonación siglo XX", y ahora llevaba dos años dentro del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3".

"Si trabaja como enfermera, significa que aquí debe haber pacientes a quienes cuidar".

Efectivamente, el expediente señalaba que había sido asignada como enfermera al sujeto 211042, de la habitación Nº6, sector A del anexo A, Investigación: 1ºNivel.

Oyó a Robert que volvía silbando una ó el ordena-or y volvió a su trabajo poco antes de que apareciese por la esquina. Mulder simuló estar reparando una de las pantallas cuando él entró con un vaso de café en cada mano.

"Aquí tienes", dijo. "Si cojo al chalado que se le ha ocurrido meter un trozo de papel en la ranura, le rompo los dientes. Creí que tendría que olvidarme del café, pero al final lo he arreglado".

"Hasta en la Nasa, la gente se comporta como adolescentes", señaló Mulder dando un trago.

"Es lo único que podemos proporcionarte", dijo Frohike. "Una tarjeta de visitante para el anexo A. No podrás permanecer allí más de una hora y te obligarán a ir acompañado de un guardia. Además, tendrás que hacerles creer que eres miembro del proyecto en otro de los centros de la Nasa, y que por lo tanto estás al tanto de todo. Creo que es demasiado arriesgado".  
Miró el pequeño documento plastificado, marcado con una gran "V", de visitante.

"Así no podré hacerlo, chicos. Tengo que entrar solo".

"Lo único que se me ocurre es que te deshagas del guardia antes de que te reúnas con el resto de las personas que haya, y te escondas. Después viene lo más difícil. Has de encontrar el modo de descubrir si Dana está allí y sacarla antes de que den la voz de alarma. Todo debe ser hecho como una única operación porque tanto si está como si no, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad de entrar. Si lo logras encontrarla y sacarla de allí, debes llamarnos lo antes posible para que podamos hacer desaparecer tu expediente de la Base de Datos. Tiene que ser como si nunca hubieras existido. Además, en caso de que lo consigas, tienes que hacer algo para tenerlos cogidos. Antes de pasar a la acción, debes entrar de nuevo en "Gran Hermano-3" y hacerte con la información del proyecto completo. Tienen que saber que si tratan de seguirte puedes sacar todo el asunto a la luz pública".

"Tal y como pretendía hacer el doctor Maine. A él no le sirvió de mucho".

"Tú cuentas con la ventaja de que estarán buscando a un hombre que no existe, que no vive ni trabaja en ningún lugar".

"Si lo consigo, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en darse cuenta de quién soy realmente cuando vean que Scully ha desaparecido?".

"Para entonces esperamos haber trastornado su sistema informático lo suficiente como para tenerlos ocupados unos días. También debemos hacerles saber lo antes posible que su preciada información estará en manos de varios, lista para ser difundida si a alguien se le ocurre una mala idea", explicó Byers.

"No parece una amenaza demasiado grave para protegerse de la Nasa".

"No lo es, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada más. Y tienes que tener en cuenta que todo ésto será así suponiendo que ella esté allí. Creo que en realidad estamos haciendo planes por adelantado puesto que ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. Si no es así, tendremos problemas aún más graves para entrar en el siguiente organismo de la Nasa".

Mulder agradeció su sinceridad.

"Debes hablar con Skinner para que hable con El Fumador. Si la encuentras, tiene que pedirle que te deje en paz a cambio de silencio.  
Seguramente para ellos, ese proyecto es lo suficientemente importante como para que les merezca la pena el trato. Todos sabemos que lo que más les asusta es que se descubra su secreto".

"Pero si nos les descubrimos", observó Mulder, "todo seguirá igual. Continuarán con el proyecto utilizando para ello a más habremos conseguido mucho".

"Habrás recuperado a Scully", le recordó Frohike. "Creo que no nos queda más remedio que elegir entre descubrir su juego y tratar de salvar a todas sus víctimas a costa de tu vida y la de tu compañera, o ayudar a Dana aceptando un trato injusto".

"Tengo que sacarla de allí. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño por mi culpa".

"No creo que tú tengas la culpa, Mulder, pero hay que ser realistas.  
Aunque lograras sacar de allí a todas las personas, nunca más volverían a estar a salvo. No tienen forma de evitar que hablen, así que sin duda, las matarían a todas antes o después. Y a vosotros con ellas".

"Entonces sólo hay una opción".

"Sólo una".

"Tengo que tomar ese café con Mary. He de estar seguro de que Dana está allí".

Scully leía sentada en el sillón situado al lado de la cama, cerca de la ventana. Fuera caía un aguacero. Las gotas golpeaban los cristales y resbalaban hasta el marco de aluminio.

"Parecen lágrimas".

Comenzó a leer por tercera vez la misma página. Hacía diez minutos que había dejado de prestar atención al forense que trataba de contarle su experiencia. No conseguía concentrarse, así que cogió un trozo de papel que había recortado del periódico y lo puso de señal.

Era un titular que le había llamado la atención: "El FBI y sus mujeres" trataba de la creciente presencia de mujeres en esta institución. Sus características y los problemas a los que debían enfrentarse a la hora de entrar a trabajar en un campo tradicionalmente ó el libro y lo lanzó con rabia sobre la cama.

"¿Por qué me empeño en actuar como si no pasara nada?", se preguntó.

"¿Por qué me empeño en mantener mi dignidad si a nadie le importa?. Se supone que los hospitales, o lo que sea este lugar, como el FBI o cualquier otra institución están al servicio de los ciudadanos. Están para mejorar nuestras vidas. ¿Y qué nos están haciendo?. ¿Qué percepción del ser humano se puede tener para llegar a hacer algo así?. Somos el país más democrático, más libre del planeta, y a pesar de ello nos utilizan como a cobayas. No somos más que objetos. Soy una mujer. Tengo unos derechos por el simple hecho de haber nacido y me los están pisoteando. El mismo poder que pretendía tenerlo para hacerme libre me ha convertido ahora en un objeto.

El alma humana es realmente inexplicable. ¿Cómo puede Mary vivir con su familia, salir con sus amigos, e incluso probablemente enamorarse, y luego venir aquí a ser la cuidadora de quien ella considera al mismo nivel que un animal de laboratorio?. Están pisoteando mis derechos, todo aquello que me hace ser humano y libre.

Siempre he tenido fe en la razón y en el hombre a pesar de que mis experiencias profesionales me enseñaron a ver las cosas desde varios puntos de vista diferentes. Sí, la gente utiliza a la gente para sus propios intereses, pero casi siempre es a título individual, y nosotros estamos para evitar que se sobrepasen ciertos límites. Pero si la búsqueda de los intereses personales es institucionalizada, si para conseguir los fines valen todos los medios, ¿qué nos queda a los seres humanos como individuos?".  
Scully sentía que su estado de ánimo decaía por momentos. Había perdido el interés por luchar y por mantener su mente despierta. Cada día se preocupaba menos por los libros que le daban y por los programas de la televisión. Permanecía durante horas enteras sentada, mirando el paisaje exterior, totalmente absorta, y sin pensar en nada.

A pesar de estar sola la mayor parte del día, cada vez mostraba menos interés en hablar con Mary cuando venía. Durante los últimos tres días no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que le permitían salir con ía olvidado también que, en un principio, había pensado simular que creía en la causa de sus captores para poder ganarse su confianza. Empezaba a sentir que ya no le importaba salir o no de allí. ¿Para qué?. ¿Para continuar trabajando por los demás?. ¿Es que acaso ella tenía alguna importancia para los demás?. Evidentemente, no.

Si salía de allí algún día podría luchar por descubrir sus secretos, pero como había dicho Mary, ¿a quién les denunciaría?. Si el propio Gobierno había tramado todo, no había ninguna razón para no pensar que la Justicia no hubiera caído también en la corrupción. No había forma de confiar en nadie. Era como estar absolutamente sola en el mundo.

"Si ésto es en lo que se apoya el país y lo que sostiene el mundo, entonces nada merece la pena. Tal vez sea mejor estar muerta. Si nada de lo que he hecho en la vida importa realmente, y todo en lo que creía es mentira, prefiero que me maten de una vez".

"¿Un café, señor Hale?".

Mulder giró la cabeza la puerta estaba Mary con dos vasos de plástico en las manos.

"¡Mary, no te he visto llegar!".Ella le hizo un gesto de

"Eres el encargado nocturno de la unidad de vídeo-vigilancia, ¿y no me has visto llegar?. Si se enteran tus superiores, no va a quedar muy bien  
en tu expediente".

"Será nuestro secreto", dijo Mulder acercando una silla para ella.

"Creí que te habías olvidado de lo que dijiste acerca de venir a visitarme. Ya debes llevar varios días en el turno de noche".

"Esta es la quinta. Dos más y volveré al mundo de los seres humanos".

"¿Qué somos entonces los que trabajamos permanentemente en el turno de noche?", preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

"Murciélagos, por supuesto".

"O vampiros", añadió él encogiendo los labios para mostrar los dientes.

"Incluso empiezo a sufrir fotofobia. En cuanto salgo de aquí, tengo que ponerme las gafas de sol".

"En ese caso no me acercaré más. He oído que sois muy conta-giosos".

"Sólo cuando mordemos, pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte. Trabajando en el laboratorio biológico no tendrás problemas en hacerte con la vacuna".

"Tienes razón. En ese caso quizás deje que me des un mordisquito, pero no el primer día. Mi madre siempre me decía que no permitiese a los chicos darme mordisquitos por lo menos hasta la quinta cita".

"¡Qué casualidad!. La mía decía exactamente lo mismo. No hagas mucho caso. Ya sabes cómo son las madres".

"Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo has llegado a parar aquí?. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes?".

Mulder se quedó mirándola a la cara. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Confiaba en haber aprendido bien el guión que los chicos habían preparado en su expediente.

"Soy policía de tráfico. Trabajaba en Maryland. Siempre me ha interesado mucho el tema de la astronomía y todo eso, así que aproveché la oportunidad de venir aquí. Ya estaba harto de poner multas y soportar las malas pulgas de los conductores. He pensado entrar en la Universidad y decidí aceptar el turno de noche para tener más tiempo para estudiar.  
Pienso estudiar Psicología".

"¡Vaya!. Pareces una persona muy activa".

"Me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, pero en casa no había mucho dinero.

Mi padre murió. Y tú, ¿qué?".

"Bueno". Mary tomó un poco de su café."Hace ocho años que trabajo aquí de Técnico de laboratorio. Nada más".

"¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?".

"Analizamos las muestras que traen las sondas espaciales o los satélites. También los meteoritos que caen continuamente sobre nuestras cabezas. Miramos su estructura, buscamos indicios de vida orgánica.  
Cosas así".

"¿Alguna vez os ha llegado algún alienígena para analizar?".

"Desde que yo estoy aquí, no. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, espero no encontrármelos, sobre todo si son tan feos y verdosos como dicen", bromeó Mary.

"En realidad son grises".

"¿Qué?".

"Eso es lo que dice la gente, ¿no?".

"Yo siempre he oído decir que son bajitos y verdes", aseguró Mary.

"Supongo que es cuestión de razas, igual que en la Tierra".

"Esto parece un diálogo de besugos. ¿Sueles hacerlo a menudo?".

"Algunos de mis amigos miran al cielo cada vez que me ven abrir la boca, pero a pesar de todo me quieren. Soy un tipo encantador".

Mulder le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Dime, si no tenéis ningún hombrecillo verde en la nevera, ¿para qué tantas medidas de seguridad?".Intentaba canalizar la conversación sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Son sólo medidas de precaución sanitarias. No sabemos qué tipo de microorganismos patógenos puede haber por allí arriba. Podrías coger una infección que te hiciera crecer tentáculos".

"No deberías hablar así en este lugar y a esta hora de la noche. Dentro de un rato tendrás que volver a tu puesto. Los dos seguiremos solos a los nuestro, y yo ya me veo mirando por ahí a ver si se acerca un marciano por el pasillo. Se me empieza a poner la carne de gallina".

"Yo tengo suerte, no estoy sola. En el turno de noche somos tres y estamos muy bien preparadas. Vivir en una ciudad en la que en cada esquina te sale un carterista, un drogadicto o un violador, te prepara muy bien para la vida, aunque se la extraterrestre. No creo que tuviéramos demasiados problemas en reducirle".

"Tres mujeres". Mulder apuntó el dato en su memoria.

"En el anexo A hay también otras secciones, según me dijo el señor Malcom. ¿De qué se ocupan?".

"Sí, hay dos más, pero no se permite la entrad al personal ajeno. Creo que tratan de diseñar las pruebas que luego se llevan a cabo en las naves no tripuladas, pero no puedo darte más detalles".

Mulder sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Suena como si fuera un lugar protegido por un montón de guardias con metralleta".

"No son necesarias. No hay modo de entrar sin el código corres-ondiente. Y además está Anthony, que no deja pasar a nadie hasta saber en qué gastó su primer dólar el intruso. No es como ese compañero tuyo, Robert, que se olvida de dónde está en cuanto empieza el partido de bé venía hacía aquí lo he visto dirigirse a los lavabos. Te apuesto un meteorito de cien gramos a que no se ha enterado de que estoy aquí. Si le preguntan a quién corresponde esa firma que hay a las 02:45h va a tener serios problemas para explicarlo. Tendrá que decir que fue abducido o algo así".

"El pobre está desesperado con su equipo, pero a pesar de todo me gusta su compañía".

Mulder consultó su reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos. Mary se levantó.

"Se me acabó el rato del café. Tengo que volver a mi sitio. Ha sido divertido hablar contigo. Supongo que nos veremos alguna otra noche o al cruzarnos a la salida".

"Aquí estaré todas las noches. Puedes venir cuando quieras".

Salieron juntos al pasillo, hasta la mesa de Robert. Luego, ella siguió hasta las escaleras..

"¿Estás casado?", le preguntó gritando desde allí.

"No, ¿por qué?". "Nada. Sólo quería saberlo Lisa, mi compañera. Hasta luego".

"Adiós", respondió Mulder había vuelto a su puesto y estaba comprobando la firma de Mary.

Por supuesto sí la había visto salir.

"¿Y ésto?", preguntó Mulder señalando unos libros que había sobre la mesa. "¿Has abandonado al equipo para aficionarte ahora a la lectura?".

"No digas una cosa así ni en broma". Se puso muy serio. "Esos libros los ha traído Mary. De vez en cuando viene a coger alguno de la biblioteca y luego los devuelve. Debes de haberla impresionado porque parece que ha olvidado dejarlo en su sitio".

Los cogió y se puso en pie.

"Quédate, Robert. Yo los llevaré. Quizás busque alguno para mí".

"Como quieras. En la mesa está la lista. Tienes que poner la fecha de hoy al lado de los títulos y después colocarlos en la segunda estantería de la izquierda. Sigue la numeración. Si coges alguno tienes que añadir el título a la lista y firmar debajo".

"Entendido".

La biblioteca era una sala enorme. Las estanterías ocupaban tres de las cuatro paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo, separado por una galería a media altura, que permitía acceder a los más altos. En la cuarta pared había una pequeña pizarra y una pantalla de diapositivas. El centro de la sala lo ocupaban varias filas de mesas y sillas separadas unas de otras por muretes de cristal translúcido.

Mulder vio en la mesa del bibliotecario la lista. Se acercó y dejó los libros encima mientras buscaba el bolígrafo. Puso la fecha a la derecha del primer título:

"Fundamentos de la Práctica Forense". 28 de marzo de 1997.

Debajo leyó:

"Yo Soy Médico Forense".

"Scully también lo es", pensó escribiendo la fecha al ó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la segunda estantería. Iba hojeando el libro. Había algo entre las páginas.

"Seguramente Mary olvidó cogerlo cuando acabó de leer".

Se detuvo en seco al ver el titular del recorte de periódico:

"El FBI y sus mujeres", leyó.

Lo cogió para mirarlo de cerca y entonces notó algo entre los dedos. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando. Mulder sujetaba con su dedo, pegado al papel, un cabello. Un cabello rojizo. Se lo acercó a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que era pelirrojo.

"No puede ser de Mary. Ella es completamente morena. Y tampoco de Robert", pensó. "Es demasiado largo".

Volvió a mirar el titular.

"¡Es de Scully!", casi gritó.

Miró hacia atrás, a la salida, para asegurarse de que no le había oído nadie.

"Está aquí. Ahora no hay duda. Debe estar muy cerca. He de hablar con los chicos. Ahora es el momento, no podemos esperar más".

Escondió el libro bajo el cinturón y lo tapó con la chaqueta para poder sacarlo sin tener que apuntarlo. No quería que llegasen a relacionarlo con él y con Scully a la vez, pero necesitaba comprobar algo. El resto de la noche fue una tortura. Las tres horas que faltaban para acabar la jornada se le hicieron eternas. Y aún tuvo que esperar metido en el coche, a la puerta de la oficina de "El Tirador Solitario", hasta las 07:30h que llegó Frohike. Mulder le abordó antes de que consiguiera encontrar las llaves.

"¿Tenéis aquí un analizador de huellas digitales?".

"¡Mulder!. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar durmiendo".

"¿Lo tenéis?", le apremió.

"Por supuesto. ¿Para qué lo quieres ahora?".

"Creo que he encontrado a Scully. Necesito saber si en este libro están sus huellas".

Se apartó la chaqueta para que lo viera sin tener que tocarlo.

"¿Tienes algo con que podamos compararlas?".

"Mulder pensó un momento. Quizás se había precipitado. Debería haber pasado por la oficina del FBI. Allí tenían sus huellas, pero no quería perder ni un minuto. Entró en el coche.

"Esto servirá. Sólo lo han tocado ella y su seguro. Scully lo sacó del envoltorio de plástico en que venía guardado, delante de mí".

Mulder sostenía ante la nariz de su amigo el ambientador de automóil en forma de balón de baloncesto colgado de un cordel blanco.  
Frohike se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente. Tomó el libro cogiéndolo por los bordes con todo pocos minutos tenía dos huellas proyectadas en una pequeña pantalla sobre la pared.

"En el libro hay como mínimo seis huellas distintas", explicó. "La de la derecha coincide exactamente con una de las dos que aparecen en el ambientador. Y parece bastante reciente".

Mulder se acercó a la pantalla. Efectivamente eran iguales.

"Ahora estamos seguros de que la tienen encerrada allí. Es el momento de actuar".

"Calmate, Mulder. Antes tienes que tomar algunas precauciones. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de mirar los archivos?".

"Sólo de modo superficial. No puedo acceder al ordenador cuando hay alguien cerca".

"Pues debe hacerlo. Tienes que conseguir toda la información posible acerca del proyecto. Es nuestro seguro de protección contra ellos".

"Empezaré esta misma noche si puedo mantener alejado a Robert".

Habrá que pensar en un motivo para que solicites la entrada como visitante al anexo A. No dejarán que entres sin más, sin una buena razón".

Margaret Scully estaba en la terraza de su apartamento con una taza

de café en la mano. Miraba a la gente pasear por la calle.

"¿Quién será?", se preguntó al oír el timbre de la puerta.

Se acercó a echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

"¡Fox!". Abrió inmediatamente la puerta. "¿Ocurre algo?".

"Tengo noticias", dijo pasando al salón. Se sentaron juntos. Ella le observó nerviosa.

"¿Dana?".

"He averiguado con toda seguridad que está aquí, en el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas, muy cerca de donde trabajo cada noche. Encontré ésto".

Le mostró el recorte de periódico doblado. Dentro había guardado cuidadosamente el cabello rojizo.

"Es de ella", afirmó la mujer con decisión. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?".

Hablaron sobre el siguiente paso a seguir. Margaret se mostró preocupada, pero sentía un gran alivio. Volvía a tener esperanzas de ver a su hija de nuevo. Se levantó para buscar algo en la estantería de la pared.

"Ahora podrás dárselo a ella", dijo entregándole la pequeña cajita blanca. El se la guardó en el bolsillo

"Sí, pronto podremos celebrar de verdad su cumpleaños".

"Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por ella, Fox. Sé que corres peligro y rezo por ti. Eres una gran ayuda para Dana y para mí".

"También lo hago por mí mismo", dijo él.

_

Mary entró a recoger la bandeja. Estaba casi intacta.

"Deberías intentar comer más. Has vuelto a perder el peso que habías ganado el mes pasado".

"No tengo hambre", respondió Scully con voz apagada.

"Sí sigues así, empeorará tu anemia y te sentirás cada vez peor".

Ella miró a los ojos de la enfermera.

"¿Tienes hijos?", preguntó de repente.

Mary se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta.

"¿Hijos?. Sí, tengo uno. Ahora está pasando unos días con su padre. Estamos separados".

"¿Y no te importa que él sepa que haces ésto?. Que su madre trabaja utilizando a las personas como conejillos de indias. ¿Este es el tipo de mundo que deseas para tu hijo?. ¿Y si alguien le hiciera lo mismo a él?".

"Es demasiado pequeño para entender lo que hago. Sólo tiene cuatro años, pero cuando llegue el momento se lo explicaré y lo comprenderá. Sabrá que no se puede tener todo lo que se desea, que hay que saber distinguir entre lo principal y lo accesorio, que lo más importante es el progreso aunque sea a costa de algunos sacrificios. De todos modos yo no te estoy haciendo nada. Sólo soy tu enfermera y mi única misión es hacer que te sientas lo mejor posible, pero tú no pones mucho de tu parte".

Scully no era capaz de decidir si Mary trataba de burlarse de ella o, como se temía, creía realmente en lo que decía.

"Tal vez tú sólo te ocupas de alimentar a los ratones de laboratorio que serán sacrificados tras ser sometidos a las pruebas necesarias".

"No vas a morir. Ya te dije que podrás volver a casa en unas semanas".

"¿Hasta cuándo?. ¿Hasta que el año que viene me necesitéis de nuevo para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase?. Tal vez deberíais contratarme y, a cambio de un sueldo, vendría cada día voluntariamente", dijo sarcástica.

"¿Siempre eres tan negativa?".

"No. Sólo cuando me secuestran y me someten a extrañas pruebas médicas. Suele ocurrirme una vez cada tres años más o menos".

Mary no tenía intención de continuar con esa conversación que no iba a llevarles a ninguna parte. Decidió que sería mejor irse hasta que Scully estuviera de mejor humor.

"¿Qué harás esta noche cuando acabes tu turno?". Quería tocar alguna fibra sensible, pero no sabía cómo. "¿Una autopsia a tu canario?".

Mary empezaba a exasperarse por lo que le estaban pareciendo insultos velados.

"No. Esta noche me sentaré alrededor de una hoguera con William Hale, un hombre muy atractivo al que le encanta contar historias de terror a medianoche. Sólo hace unas semanas que le conozco, pero creo que es lo bastante siniestro como para convertirse en mi media naranja. Incluso podremos celebrar aquelarres".

Scully estaba segura de que no había oído bien.

"¿William Hale?".

Sus ojos reflejaban la ansiedad de su alma.

"Sí. Todavía existen hombres para quienes soy atractiva a pesar de lo que hago. ¿Te parece imposible?. Pues te aseguro que no es precisamente un Quasimodo desesperado. Ni siquiera le falta un detalle tan sexy como un lunar en la mejilla. Ya ves que me dedico a algo más que a hacerle la autopsia a los canarios".

Salió dando un pequeño segundos después, Scully seguía aún sentada en la cama, inmóvil, y con la boca ía incapaz de reaccionar.

"¿William Hale?", repitió para sí. "¡No puede ser un error!. O una casualidad. Mulder me ha encontrado".

Había perdido toda esperanza de recobrar el control de su vida, y ahora acababa de ver un punto de luz al final del tú ía que él lo intentaría, que lucharía hasta el final por sacarla de allí, pero después de tantas semanas, Scully se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que parecía tener la organización que la tenía ía visto a dos mujeres más, cada una acompañada de su enfermera. Las dos con la misma expresión de haberse dado por vencido, de haberles dejado de importar absolutamente todo.

"Todas estamos en manos de alguien que actúa en la sombra, que permanece escondido, y que da órdenes a través de sus enfermeras".

"William Hale".

El nombre sonaba en sus oídos como campanas al vuelo. Tenía un significado especial para ambos.

George Elery Hale fue un hombre que a partir de un sueño consiguió dar un gran paso en el estudio de la Astronomía. Soñó que unos gnomos le pedían que hiciera construir un gran telescopio. Y él luchó por hacerlo hasta el final. Mulder se sentía, de alguna forma, identificado con él. Las burlas, el desprecio de la gente, como en el caso de Hale, no le habían hecho abandonar la meta: Descubrir la Verdad de lo que hay ahí fuera.

Cuando se acercó demasiado a la Verdad, los conspiradores del Gobierno consiguieron seguir encubriéndola clausurando los Expedientes X. Acabando con la posibilidad de seguir luchando por lograr su sueño.  
"Mulder y yo fuimos separados. No se nos permitió continuar con nuestro trabajo a pesar de que fueron ellos quienes nos lo encomendaron. Incluso nos obligaron a separarnos físicamente. Fue una época difícil. Cada uno destinado a otra Unidad vigilaban continuamente. Nos sentíamos obligados a vernos a escondidas como si fuésemos criminales. Ni siquiera podíamos hablar por teléfono y, para conseguirlo, tenías que utilizar un nombre falso: George Hale.

El hombre que logró su sueño.

Ahora había alguien con el mismo apellido... y "William" era el segundo nombre de Mulder:

Fox William Mulder.

Tú siempre creíste que sus gnomos eran tus Hombrecillos Verdes. Ellos te decían en tu interior que no podías abandonar la lucha. Que la Verdad está ahí fuera aunque esté oculta.

Ni en los momentos de mayores obstáculos y problemas, ni cuando tu propia vida estuvo en peligro, y te arrebataron tu trabajo, pensaste ni por un momento en abandonar tu sueño. Mientras estés vivo sé que podré contar contigo. Pero ten cuidado, Mulder. No tienen escrúpulos cuando somos demasiado molestos para sus fines".

 **OFICINA DE "EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO".**

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

La espera le estaba matando. Durante los últimos quince días, Mulder sólo había podido copiar unos pocos archivos. Robert estaba siempre en su puesto. Apenas se ausentaba una o dos veces cada noche para ir al lavabo durante unos minutos. El aprovechaba para salir disparado hacia la sala de ordenadores e intentar arañar cuatro o cinco archivos antes de que volviera. Por si fuera poco, de vez en cuando aparecía algún empleado a consultar la Base de Datos y se quedaba durante horas. A ese ritmo, no acabaría de hacerse con toda la información hasta dentro de un mes. Era esencial tenerla antes de sacar a Scully de allí, pero a veces sentía que podía correr el riesgo de que se la llevaran a otro lugar si tardaba demasiado, o si le pillaban copiándola.

"Esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir hasta ahora", dijo mirando la pantalla. Los chicos estaban detrás de él, rodeándole.

"Es básicamente lo que ya sabíamos por los archivos del doctor Maine".

La pantalla cambiaba paulatinamente de un informe a otro, ordenados cronológicamente. En el proyecto "Gran Hermano-3" trabajaban un total de cuarenta y cinco personas de variadas profesiones, desde informáticos hasta astrónomos, vigilantes y médicos. De estos últimos había seis, con especiaidades tan variadas como inmunólogos, forenses, cirujanos y ginecólogos.

Mulder señaló una fecha que aparecía en el monitor: 10 de enero de 1997. Ese día, el doctor Mathew había sido asignado al sujeto Nº 211042 como médico ginecólogo.

"Es el día que Scully desapareció", recordó. "Según el expediente de Mary, está asignada también ella a este sujeto".

Los cuatro se miraron con preocupación.

"¿Crees que puede ser ella?", preguntó Byers.

Scully sentía que algo en su cuerpo estaba fallando. Seguía teniendo nauseas cada mañana. Hacía varios días que apenas probaba bocado de modo que el mareo, unido a la creciente debilidad, empezaban a sumirla en un estado de postración.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día metida en la cama, hasta que al llegar la tarde, Mary le obligaba a levantarse. El paseo era una auténtica tortura. Las paredes del pasillo se movían a uno y otro lado, y sólo deseaba que pasaran los treinta minutos para poder meterse en la cama de nuevo.  
Desde que Mary hablara de William Hale había esperado la llegada de Mulder de un momento a otro, pero de éso hacía ya más de veinte días.  
Había comenzado a sentirse ridícula. Como si fuera una princesa encerrada en una torre y tuviera que esperar la salvación de su príncipe azul. Pensaba que debería hacer algo por sí misma para salir de allí. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba muy segura de qué podía hacer su compañero, pero ¿y ella?.  
En realidad sentía que ya no quería salir de allí. Sabía que no podía darse por vencido, pero en los últimos días, la frustración había sido más fuerte y empezaba a creer que sería mejor dejarse llevar por la inercia.

Sufría además desde el día anterior un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba segura de que tenía fiebre, pero no tenía intención de llamar a Mary para que la ayudase. Solo quería seguir acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Si Mulder no podía ayudarla, entonces no quería ver ni hablar con nadie más.

"Tienes que tranquilizarte o acabarás teniendo un accidente", se dijo Mulder a sí mismo.

Conducía al límite de la velocidad permitida haciendo enormes esfuerzos para sujetar su pie, que se empeñaba en pisar a fondo el acele-ador.

Acababa de salir del trabajo. Eran las 06:15h, y en la carretera todavía había poca circulación. No veía el momento de llegar a casa y encender el ordenador.

Después de tres semanas había conseguido por fin terminar de copiar todos los archivos. Ya tenía el seguro de vida para Scully y para él.

Por suerte, en los últimos días, Robert había cogido un fuerte resfria-do que al final le había obligado a volver a casa tres horas antes esa noche.

El hombre había convertido su mesa en una farmacia, repleta de pañuelos, aspirinas y caramelos de menta, pero todo había sido inútil. A medianoche ya no podía con sus ojos lacrimosos y su nariz de pimiento goteante.

A las 03:30h hizo una llamada y pidió permiso para marcharse a casa antes de caer muerto allí mismo.

Le había pedido a Mulder que se ocupara de las llamadas telefónicas, que a esa hora eran escasas, y del registro de toda persona que entrase o saliese, eran aún menos. El le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse de nada y le apremió para que se fuera a casa y se metiera en la cama cuanto antes.

Cuando vio a su compañero desaparecer por la puerta esperó aún unos minutos. Temía que hubiese olvidado algo y volviese repentinamente. Después de un rato se convenció de que estaba totalmente sólo. Tenía las próximas dos horas y media sólo para él. Con un poco de suerte, era muy probable que no viniese nadie hasta que comenzase el turno de la mañana.  
Se puso manos a la obra y en apenas una hora había terminado de copiar todos los archivos.

Por fin, después de veinticuatro años de lucha, tenía una prueba irrefutable no sólo de lo que había ahí fuera, sino también de lo que el Gobierno estaba haciendo con los ciudadanos. No había querido pararse a leerlo por miedo a que llegase alguien, así que ahora estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y encender el ordenador. Ni siquiera quiso conducir diez minutos más para hacerlo con sus amigos de "El Tirador Solitario". Llevaba el diskette en el bolsillo y lo sentía como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Pisó ligeramente el freno al pensar que si le paraba la policía y llegaban a registrarle podrían quitárselo. Ahora no podía cometer el más mínimo error.

La pantalla le recordó que ya habían pasado noventa y cuatro días desde la última vez que viera a Scully. Las horas habían pasado lentas en todo este tiempo, sin embargo los días que le separaban de ella aumentaban de un modo vertiginoso.

"Noventa y cuatro días atrapada en la mayor mentira y en la mayor vergüenza en que ha caído nunca un gobierno".

Leyó con cuidado los informes que se referían al comienzo de del proyecto, en 1947, con el caso Roswell. Había habido varios más del mismo tipo, aunque en ningún caso, los seres implicados en ellos había conseguido sobrevivir más allá de los cuatro días. Estos habían sido sometidos a exhaustivos exámenes médicos. Su código genético, sólo ligeramente distinto al humano, les hacía dueños de algunas cualidades que desde el principio fueron muy apreciadas por un sector de la clase dirigente.  
Los estudios inmunológicos habían sido el eje de todo el proyecto. Hasta entonces, el uso de animales de distintas especies para intentar desarrollar en unas las capacidades inmunológicas de otras había sido el punto central de la investigación.

Pero la llegada de un material genético totalmente nuevo, y con una capacidad inmunitaria totalmente desconocida en la Tierra les cerró los ojos al código ético.

La experimentación con animales ya no era suficiente. La situación política y militar de finales del siglo XX hacía necesario luchar continua-mente por estar por encima del otro. La única forma de estar seguro era tener algo con que amenazar al otro. Tener más poder, y sobre todo más posibilidades secretas, para utilizarlas como factor sorpresa si llegaba a ser necesario.

Las armas ya no eran suficientes. Tener más poder consistía en tener mayores conocimientos científicos.A finales del siglo XX, los países más poderosos eran los que habían conseguido un mayor progreso técnico y científico.

Y para llegar a este fin, los medios habían perdido sus límites.

Mulder sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"¿Quién puede llamar a esta hora?", reflexionó preocupado.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Señor Mulder?".

"Sí, ¿quién es?".

"Eso no importa", dijo la voz al otro lado. "¿Tiene ya los archivos?".

Mulder no iba a responder a éso sin saber con quién hablaba. Esperó a que dijera algo más.

"Bien... Sólo quiero decirle algo. Si los tiene, debe sacar a su compa-ñera de allí antes de una semana".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó alarmado.

"Porque su memoria es la única prueba que tiene, y a partir del próximo martes, será para ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido".

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?".

"Ya lo sabe, señor Mulder".

La comunicación se cortó.

Era evidente que alguien le estaba ayudando, pero por suerte estaba equivocado. Con o sin la memoria de Scully, tenía otra prueba, y ésa no se perdería. Siguió revisando los informes. Los expedientes de las distintas fases del proyecto y de quienes lo promovieron. Mulder sentía su respiración agitada.

Allí estaban reflejados todos los éxitos y fracasos en pruebas de inmunidad disfrazadas de vacunaciones masivas, colocación de implantes, pruebas de resistencia a agentes químicos, mutación del código genético, y otras aberraciones.

Empezaba a sentir nausea. Sabía a dónde le iba a llevar la lectura de los informes, y no quería reconocerlo. No quería verlo las 08:05h. Sus amigos ya estarían en la oficina y debía ir a hablar con ellos. Tenían que concretar la última fase. Todo estaba preparado, comenzaba la cuenta atrás. Como dijo el anónimo que telefoneó, todo tenía que haber acabado antes de una semana.

Pasó por encima numerosos informes que estudiaría más tarde con los chicos, en la oficina. Necesitaba estar solo cuando supiera realmente a qué se enfrentaba. Buscó el expediente de Scully. Era un documento de varias páginas que comenzaba el día que nació.

Mulder ya conocía el principio por la información que habían enviado a Skinner. Comprobó que efectivamente, el día 10 de enero de 1997, le fue asignado el doctor Mathew, así como la enfermera Mary Speek catorce días más tarde.

Sentía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta al leer la anotación del día 15 de febrero:

"El sujeto 211042, sometido a tratamiento ovulatorio los días 10 a 24 de enero, ha dado resultado positivo en el análisis realizado esta mañana a las 09:00h. En el día de hoy se cumplen veinte días de gestación después de efectuarse el implante el día 26 de enero.

El embrión, producto de un óvulo del sujeto inoculado con el material genético sintetizado a partir de los tejidos conservados, correspondientes al sujeto Géminis 3100B, ha anidado con total normalidad. A partir de ahora se inicia un seguimiento exhaustivo de dicha gestación. Los últimos datos hacen abrigar esperanzas acerca de que ésta pueda desarrollarse más allá de las doce semanas puesto que se ha conseguido neutralizar por completo la respuesta inmunitaria del sujeto a los componentes orgánicos externos utilizados en este caso".

Mulder se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos.

"¡Dios mío, Scully!".

Recorrió el resto del documento con la mirada, pero sólo veía una frase escrita que parecía golpearle el interior del cráneo.

"... se inicia un seguimiento exhaustivo de dicha gestación...".

"¡Scully está embarazada de tres meses!", gritó levantándose de la silla.

Dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Toda la rabia que había reprimido desde hacía casi tres meses salió al exterior. Tenía una sensación de vértigo. Se apretaba las sienes con los puños intentando organizar los esquemas mentales que ahora se habían roto definitivamente. Creyó que su vida, su mundo se había desmoronado.

"¿Qué te he hecho, Scully?. Te he he humillado. Mi locura ha destrozado la vida de quien más quería. ¿Cómo voy a mirarte ahora a los ojos?. ¿Cómo he podido permitir que ocurra algo tan indigno por mi culpa?".

Mulder se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

Miró la pantalla, que seguía acusándole a él con sus palabras:

"... se cumplen veinte días de gestación...".

Apagó el ordenador y sacó el diskette. Tenía que ir a ver a los chicos ahora mismo. Sacar a Scully del agujero en que estaba metida era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Nada podía hacer ya para cambiar lo que le habían hecho. Si volvía, tendría que vivir con ello toda la vida, igual que él. Nada sería igual entre ellos a partir de ahora. Nada sería igual para ninguno de los dos, pero al menos le devolvería parte de su liber-tada. Ni siquiera sería le habían arrebatado una parte demasiado importante.

Cogió las llaves del coche, pero lo pensó mejor.

"Después de todo no tengo derecho a decidir en su lugar quién debe o no saberlo. Los chicos son de total confianza ella lo sabe como yo, pero se trata de su vida. No puedo hacerlo".

Volvió a encender y buscó de nuevo el informe. Todos los archivos habían sido grabados en el disco duro, así que buscó en el diskette todas las referencias a lo ocurrido y las borró. Lo leyó para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo coherencia. Ahora el documento sólo trataba de las pruebas médicas a que había sido sometida Scully de un modo general, a las pruebas de inmunidad y de mutación del ADN.Ninguna alusión a su embarazo.

"No soy digno de compartir ese secreto, pero no le haré más daño aún hablando de ello a los chicos, a Skinner... o a su madre. Al menos tendrá la libertad de decidir quién o cuándo ha de saberlo".

Mientras entraba en el coche se dijo que en realidad no había hecho nada para mejorar su situación.

"Está embarazada de tres meses. No podrá ocultarlo mucho tiempo aunque quiera. Tal vez acepte una solución desesperada. Realmente es la única posibilidad, pero ¿qué ocurrirá con la herida del alma?".

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS.**

 **ANEXO A. SECTOR A. HABITACION Nº6.**

Scully estaba acostada de lado, mirando a la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta. Oyó a Mary que entraba, pero no se movió. No tenía el menor deseo de desayunar. Se quedaría así, en la misma posición, hasta que volviera a dormirse. Notó una mano en su hombro.

"¡Dana, despierta!".

No le hizo el menor caso.

"¡Dana!", repitió en tono autoritario agitándola con brusquedad.

Ella volvió la cabeza.

"No quiero...".

Cortó la frase al darse cuenta de que la enfermera no había traído ninguna bandeja de desayuno.

"¡Levántate!", le ordenó poniéndole la bata en las manos. Scully intentó adivinar qué podía querer. Parecía estar molesta por algo.

"¡Vamos!", dijo Mary señalando la puerta.

Comenzó a caminar vacilante detrás de había levantado demasiado deprisa y sentía el suelo inestable bajo sus pies. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente. El dolor de cabeza le había mantenido despierta prácticamente toda la noche. No se sentía con fuerzas para continuar de pie.

"No me encuentro bien", dijo. "Tengo que volver a la habitación".

"Sólo será un momento", respondió Mary en un tono que no dejaba lugar a más quejas.

Subieron por la escalera hasta el segundo piso. La zona estaba estructurada exactamente igual que el primero, pero había más gente.  
En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, Dana apenas había visto a seis u ocho personas. Sin embargo aquí, las habitaciones a lo largo del pasillo se veían ocupadas en su mayoría. Y había un ambiente normal, casi alegre. Parecía que la gente estaba en un hospital, pero desde luego no en contra de su voluntad. Había personas de todas las edades, hombres y mujeres. Incluso algunos parecían claramente parientes de visita. De vez en cuando entraba o salía una enfermera o un celador de alguna habitación. En poco más de dos minutos había visto cinco, mientras que en su piso sólo había logrado ver a tres enfermeras acompañadas de otras tantas mujeres, un guardia de seguridad, y por supuesto a Mary.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta en la que aparecía el rótulo "Dr. A. Mathew". Marý llamó con los nudillos y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Luego empujó ligeramente a Scully para que pasara delante de ella, y volvió a cerrarla a su espalda antes de salir.

"Buenos días, señorita Scully. ¿Cómo te encuentras?. No tienes muy buen aspecto".

Dana observó al hombre que le hablaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Debía tener 40, tal vez 45 años, a juzgar por el tono grisáceo que estaba adoptando su cabeza, adornada ya con unas generosas entradas. Vestía una bata blanca en cuyo bolsillo estaba bordado su nombre con letras azules.

"¿Qué quiere de mí?!", preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

De una puerta lateral salió una enfermera. Era alta y con el pelo muy corto. Scully la reconoció inmediatamente. Era la que acompañaba a la primera mujer que vio mientras paseaban. Aquella que parecía tener el vientre hinchado bajo su bata.

"No te preocupes. No te vamos a hacer daño. Quítate la bata", dijo levantándose de la silla.

Scully permaneció inmóvil mientras seguía al doctor con la mirada.  
En la pared del fondo se desplegaba un biombo de hojas blancas. El lo apartó dejando a la vista una camilla cubierta con una sábana y, al lado de la cabecera, una máquina que encendió apretando un botón.

Dana clavó los ojos en el pequeño monitor que descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a la máquina.

"¡Quítate la bata!", repitió el doctor.

Parecía no haberle oído. La enfermera se acercó y le aflojó el cinturón dejando que la prenda resbalase por sus hombros hasta el suelo. Después la empujó ligeramente hacia delante.

"¡Echate!".

Ella miraba al doctor y al monitor alternativamente.

"¿Qué me vais a hacer?"

Le temblaba la voz.

"Tranquilízate", le respondió obligándola a acostarse en la camilla.

La enfermera le desabrochó el último botón del pijama y lo subió hasta el pecho. Después hizo lo mismo con el botón del pantalón, bajándolo hasta las caderas.

"Sólo es una ecografía".

Scully sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Comenzó a temblar al sentir el frío de la crema conductora en su vientre. Miró el monitor a su ía empezado a emitir señales horizontales, como interne-rencias.

El doctor apoyó el transmisor de ondas debajo de su ombligo e inmediatamente Dana reconoció el triángulo curvo en el que se reflejaban las imágenes. Lo deslizó suavemente de un lado a otro.

No quería aceptarlo. Durante los tres meses que llevaba secuestrada se había negado a creerlo, a pensar en ello siquiera. Había buscado y encontrado una explicación lógica para cada uno de los síntomas que estaba sufriendo. Incluso para el más evidente. Simplemente, una cosa así no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, no podía ocurrirle a nadie. Era demasiado humi-llante. Se sentía fuera de la realidad. Todo ésto tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla aterradora.

"No era posible que estuviera...

El monitor dio otra interferencia y a continuación apareció una imagen nítida.

... embarazada".

El grito se le ahogó en la garganta. Durante treinta segundos no fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar, de pensar, de escuchar. Ojalá hubiera dejado también de vivir.

Sólo sus ojos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaban mirando en la pantalla:

Un feto perfectamente formado, que movía sus brazos y sus piernas de un modo desordenado. Podía ver claramente sus minúsculas manitas, con sus cinco dedos, y la boca que se abría y cerraba como si jugara.

El doctor movió apenas un centímetro el transmisor, y el feto mostró sus ojos cerrados. Era hermoso. Hubiera sido algo hermoso si fuera su hijo... pero era un monstruo.

Scully no supo de dónde logró reunir la fuerza en un cuerpo ahora tan debilitado. Probablemente del miedo a lo que sentía crecer dentro de sí.

Golpeó con el pie, el brazo del médico, tan fuerte como pudo y se incorporó en la camilla. Antes de que la sorpresa permitiera reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, ella había conseguido abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.  
Durante un segundo dudó en pedir socorro a gritos, pero no lo hizo. Lo primero era alejarse lo más posible de cualquier persona y buscar un lugar donde esconderse un momento para valorar la acción inmediata.  
Había avanzado unos metros, pero no los suficientes como para no oír a la enfermera dar una orden a un celador que acababa de cruzarse con ella.

"¡Trae a esa mujer!".

Apenas pudo dar dos pasos más antes de que la sujetase por el brazo.

Se tiró al suelo intentando golpearle con los pies y tratando de arañarle. El hombre, sin embargo, la agarró con toda facilidad por los hombros y la obligo a ponerse de pie. Scully se dio cuenta de que había tratado librarse de alguien mucho más fuerte que ella de un modo equivocado. Estaba olvidando que era agente del FBI.

Sabía hacerlo mucho mejor.

Dejó de resistirse un momento y cuando se disponía a hacerla entrar de nuevo en el despacho, se agachó y repentinamente le dio un codazo en los genitales. El celador soltó un gemido al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante. Ella aprovechó para meterle un dedo en el ojo, y salió corriendo de nuevo.

El pasillo estaba ahora vacío. El doctor Mathew y la enfermera estaban ocupados con el celador, que permanecía en el suelo con una mano cubriendo la parte baja de su vientre, y con la otra sobre su ojo izquierdo.  
Cuando consiguió doblar la esquina del pasillo tuvo la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo corriendo, pero sabía que no era así. El miedo le estaba paralizando las piernas y le ardía el pecho.

Siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Subió hasta el piso siguiente.

Era un lugar completamente distinto. No se trataba de un pasillo con habitaciones, sino de grandes salas en las que aparecía multitud de instrumentos y máquinas destinadas a la investigación. Entró en una de ellas en la que leyó el rótulo "Laboratorio Biológico". Rápidamente pasó la mirada todo alrededor hasta detenerse en una estantería. Se acercó horrorizada.

Colocados en orden cronológico había una fila de frascos de vidrió de diversos tamaños. En el interior y suspendidos en formol, pudo ver una serie de fetos perfectamente conservados. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una etiqueta que indicaba su grado de madurez, desde la décima hasta la vigésima semana de gestación.

Scully hizo un gesto de repugnancia y estupor a la vez. Los fetos tenían un aspecto extraño. Desde luego no eran humanos. Se parecían mucho a algunas fotografías de supuestos alienígenas que Mulder le había mostrado en ocasiones. Tenían el cráneo desproporcionadamente grande, incluso para un feto, y unos ojos enormes, almendrados y situados en dirección oblicua. Todos tenían un color de piel gris verdoso que según su experiencia no podía ser únicamente efecto del formol. Miró el que tenía once semanas.

"El que llevo dentro no tiene ese aspecto", pensó.

Se dijo que quizás estuviera equivocada y fuera un niño de verdad, un ser humano. Eso sólo hacía menos horrible un detalle del asunto, pero en realidad no creía en ello.

Se acercó a otra estantería. En ésta había otros diez frascos dispuestos del mismo modo, pero los fetos eran diferentes unos de había con rasgos totalmente humanos, y otros con aspecto alienígena, aunque la mayoría eran claramente una mezcla de los dos. Incluso los que aparentaban ser fetos humanos mantenían el color verdoso de la piel, aunque en un tono muy tenue.

La conmoción hizo que en un principio no se diera cuenta de que había sonado una alarma al comienzo de la escalera. Evidentemente estaba puesta allí para evitar que los pacientes del segundo piso subieran hasta allí. Oyó ruidos de gente que se acercaba a toda prisa. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

Abrió las puertas inferiores de uno de los muebles sobre el que descansaban varios microscopios. Dentro había dos bloques de folios y una caja que contenía una impresora. Lo sacó todo rápidamente dejándolo en el suelo, y se metió en el hueco. Cerró en el momento en que el doctor Mathew aparecía al comienzo de la escalera.

Pocas veces había podido agradecer Scully su pequeño tamaño. Encogida, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, trató de calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Estaba segura de que podrían oírlo desde fuera sólo con acercar-se un poco. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente y le producía escozor en los ojos. Su pijama estaba totalmente húmedo, pegado al cuer-po, y sentía la cabeza más cargada por momentos. La fiebre seguía aumentando. Pasos precipitados sonaban de un lugar a otro. Oyó a alguien cerca:

"¡Buscad en todos los rincones. No puede haber ido lejos!".

Ella intentaba contener la respiración. Fue inútil. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Se protegió el rostro con la mano y miró al celador a los ojos.

"¡Doctor Mathew, está aquí!", gritó.

Le agarró del pijama y tiró de ella para obligarla a salir. Dana le miraba con la expresión de un ratoncillo sorprendido a la entrada de su madriguera. Su corazón volvió a desbocarse.

"¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!. He visto lo que estáis haciendo. ¿A cuántas mujeres habéis hecho lo mismo que a mí?. Toda esa gente de abajo, ¿es también parte del proyecto?. Encontraré el modo de descubriros aunque me matéis".

Forcejeaba para que le soltara, pero el hombre la rodeó el cuello con el brazo y sujetó su muñeca izquierda a la espalda.

"Tal vez lo hagamos. Empiezas a ser un algo molesta para nosotros".

Forzó su muñeca un poco más. Scully gimió de dolor.

"¡No lo conseguiréis!".

Vio a la enfermera acercarse con una jeringuilla en la mano. Le retiró el pijama hasta dejar la cadera al descubierto.

"Tienes que tranquilizarte, Dana", le dijo mientras le inyectaba. "Todo ésto es peligroso en tu estado".

El sedante comenzó a hacer efecto en unos segundos. Estaba perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas. Era el celador el que hacía que siguiera en su cabeza iba pasando una retahíla de insultos y amenazas, pero ya no era capaz de coordinar los movimientos de su boca para hacerse oír. El hombre la dejó en el suelo con cuidado.A través de sus ojos semicerrados vio los tres rostros inclinados sobre ella, muy cerca de su cara. Después, nada…

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.**

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

Skinner miraba a su agente con gesto preocupado.

"¿Mañana por la noche?. ¿Está seguro, Mulder?".

"No hay razón para esperar un día más, señor. He de hacerlo".

"Bien. ¿Qué quiere que haga yo?".

"Si lo consigo, no podré telefonearle para darle la noticia al menos en dos o tres días. Tendré que mantenerla seguro de que cuando El Fumador lo descubra, querrá ponerse en contacto con éñele esa copia del expediente de Scully y dígale que tenemos la información completa. Véndale nuestro silencio a cambio de la vida de la agente Scully".

"Y de la suya", añadió el director adjunto.

"Debe quedar absolutamente claro. Si le ocurre algo, si tratan siquiera de acercarse a ella, la información aparecerá en menos de una hora en todas las cadenas de televisión del país".

"Ser descubiertos es lo único que temen", recordó Skinner.

"Si todo sale bien, tal vez pueda ponerme en contacto con los chicos de "El Tirador Solitario". Ellos hablarán con usted. Le pido que no le diga nada a la señora Scully. No sé en que estado la encontraré y ella querrá verla inmediatamente. De momento sería demasiado peligroso. No podemos arriesgarnos así que tampoco aumentaremos su preocupación".

Skinner asintió.

"¿Adónde la llevará hasta que estén seguros?".

"A la casa abandonada de mis padres en Quonochontaug, Rhode Island. Quiero que envíe allí a algunos de sus hombres para que vigilen las salidas de la carretera, pero no deben dejarse ver cerca de nosotros. Si descubren que la casa está vigilada, sabrán que hay alguien".

"¿Y qué hay de la entrada al anexo A?. Seguramente tienen más controles de los que usted se imagina".

Skinner seguía teniendo dudas.

"Tengo todos los códigos en la cabeza", dijo Mulder señalándose la sien. El problema pueden ser los vigilantes y el resto del personal. Todo está programado para las 05:30h de la madrugada. A esa hora hay pocas personas en el edificio y el vigilante de la garita no se extrañará si me ve salir. Si llega el caso tendré que deshacerme de ellos".

Hizo un gesto significativo con su dedo índice.

"¿Ha pensado que Scully puede necesitar atención médica urgente cuando salga de allí?".

Mulder se frotó las manos, nervioso.

"Sí. Tendré que arriesgarme y ocuparme yo mismo de ella. Si no queda otro remedio tal vez pueda verla el médico del pueblo cercano, pero no me arriesgaré a que la ingresen en un hospital. Allí sería mucho más vulnerable. Sería literalmente un blanco desprotegido".

Skinner pensaba que había demasiados riesgos, pero se cuidó de confiarle sus temores a su agente. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que permanecer a su lado.

"Haga lo que tenga que hacer, Mulder. Necesitará toda la suerte del mundo".

El se levantó para salir del despacho.

"¡Mulder!", le llamó.

"Diga, señor".

"Tenga mucho cuidado. Y traiga a mi agente especial Dana Scully de regreso".

"Lo haré, señor", respondió con seguridad.

"No es una orden, Mulder. Es un favor que todos nosotros neceéis-tamos de usted".

El asintió con la cabeza.

Scully abrió los ojos lentamente. Veía de nuevo el trozo rectangular de cielo azul que le permitía la ventana. Por la luz debía ser sólo media mañana y sin embargo le parecía que ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que Mary la ía que en realidad debería estar atardeciendo.

"Quizás todo ha sido un sueño. Nada de aquello ocurrió en realidad. Mary no ha venido aún a traerme el desayuno".

Sabía perfectamente que sí había ocurrido.

"Estoy embarazada de tres tiempo que veía crecer mi vientre, pero quería creer en otra explicación.¿Cómo iba a aceptar algo así?.

Ya no vale la pena seguir luchando. No puedo escapar de aquí y Mulder no llega. El nombre debía ser sólo una coincidencia. Creo que me precipité haciéndome ilusiones. De todos modos, ¿qué pasaría si saliera de aquí?. Estoy embarazada. Si es verdad que me van a dejar salir de aquí pronto, me lo quitarán primero y harán algo para que lo olvide. Seguramente es lo mejor. ¿Qué haría si escapara antes?.

No lo quiero. No es mi hijo. No es un niño. Ahora mismo sólo siento asco por lo que llevo dentro. Tendría que abortar o abandonarlo... No, no puedo hacer éso. No sería capaz de soportar la culpabilidad. Soy católica y hay medios que no puedo aceptar. Si no tuviera aspecto humano quizás... pero era hermoso, perfecto. Como cualquier niño de verdad. No sería capaz de matarlo aunque estuviera segura de que es un monstruo".

La enfermera entró con el desayuno y lo dejó en la mesilla.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó con gesto serio.

Scully se sorprendió al ver la bandeja.

"¿Qué hora es?".

"Las 09h en punto. Miércoles".

"¿Miércoles?".

"Sí. Llevas durmiendo desde ayer por la mañana. Tuvimos que administrarte dos sedantes más. Sufrías un estado de shock que podía ser peligroso".

Mary le entregó el termómetro para que se lo colocara bajo el brazo. En el otro le sujetó el manguito de la tensión. Seguía estando cada vez más baja. Anotó el resultado en la gráfica

Scully se quitó el termómetro y lo miró. Marcaba 39.3ºC.

Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Mulder saludó al guardia al pasar por su garita. Esperaba que fuera la última noche que tuviera que hacerlo. Avanzó por la avenida buscando un lugar donde aparcar lo más cerca posible del anexo A. Por suerte, de noche, los empleados eran mucho menos numerosos por lo cual pudo escoger uno prácticamente a cinco metros de la entrada.

Robert estaba ya en su puesto. Le saludo, pero no quiso detenerse a hablar con él. Esta noche su mente estaba ocupada en algo mucho más importante.

Revisó sus bolsillos asegurándose de que llevaba todo lo que creía que iba a necesitar, y encendió los monitores dispuesto a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho al pensar que cuando amaneciera tal vez tuviera ya a Scully consigo. Era domingo por la noche. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo empezar la semana al lado de Dana. Sin embargo, también tenía miedo a lo que ocurriera a partir de entonces. Seguramente nada iba a ser igual. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, y si ella también le culpaba, algo se rompería entre los dos.

Su reloj marcaba las 22:30h. Oyó a Robert silbando una cancioncilla desde el pasillo.

"Debería haberse quedado hoy en casa", pensó. "Es un buen tipo".

Scully respiraba con dificultad. La fiebre había llegado a los 40ºC y llevaba tres días sin levantarse de la cama. No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero lo único que deseaba era que todo acabase de una vez.

Sentía que su vida había perdido el sentido. Ya no era dueña de sí misma, ni siquiera de su propio cuerpo. Había perdido totalmente el control sobre sí, lo único que le importó siempre desde que podía recordar. Era como ser una posesión de otra persona, como pertenecerles.

Nunca se había sentido más indigna.

Scully siempre había creído que podría llegar a desaparecer. No físicamente, por supuesto, sino como Ser Humano individual, libre.

En ningún momento de su vida, desde que podía recordar, había sido capaz de crear auténticos vínculos emocionales con otra persona porque siempre que lo había intentado sentía que había acabado perdiendo un trozo de su alma. Parte de su vida se iba con cada ser que perdía, y siempre parecía perderlos cuando más los necesitaba.

Al final, había terminado por creer firmemente que la integridad de su propio yo dependía de que pudiera mantener el control sobre sí misma.

Se había sentido sola muchas veces, pero aún así era incapaz de abrirse a los demás, de compartir sus sentimientos de un modo sincero. Sentía que si en algún momento accedía a crear una relación en la que ella fuera parte de un todo, dejaría de existir. Necesitaba ser un todo en sí misma para sentirse una persona real, viva. Si permitiera que otra persona tuviese parte de su alma, su propio yo se rompería.

Tanto en su vida como en su trabajo había levantado a su alrededor una fortaleza de piedra, inaccesible, que hasta ahora le había protegido de sus enemigos, pero también le había mantenido apartada de aquellos que hubieran podido amarla y de aquellos a quien ella hubiera deseado amar. A lo largo de los años había iniciado una relación con un hombre en varias ocasiones. Al principio todo parecía ir bien. Era agradable. Pero con el tiempo siempre ocurría igual. Llegaba un momento en que el otro necesitaba no sólo tocar su alma, sino también agarrarla, compartirla. Entonces todo acababa. Simplemente, Dana se sentía incapaz de ofrecer lo que el otro necesitaba. Si permitía que el compromiso llegara hasta el punto de acabar totalmente con la distancia que les separaba, se arriesgaría morir por dentro.

Mantener esa actitud distante la había mantenido a salvo durante mucho tiempo, pero también había hecho que los hombres se alejasen de ella cuando necesitaron algo más:

Un compromiso real.

Con Mulder había sido, en cambio, distinto. El nunca le reprochó su falta de compromiso porque tampoco él podía comprometerse. Sentía que vivía en un mundo demasiado peligroso como para permitir que otra persona corriera el riesgo de entrar en él. Además, pocas personas entendían su trabajo y su pasión. Le creían un loco al que no había que tomar en serio.

Así, al conocerse, enseguida se dieron cuenta de que sus caracteres eran opuestos, pero había un punto que tenían en común: la forma de expresar, o más bien de no expresar, abiertamente sus sentimientos. Cada uno aceptaba la actitud distante del otro porque él mismo necesitaba mantener esa distancia para no sufrir y para no hacer sufrir a los demás. Sabían que el otro siempre estaría allí cuando le necesitase, para cualquier cosa, pero también esperaba que se respetase esa distancia. Conocían el punto que no debían tocar para que todo funcionase perfectamente... o éso creían hasta ahora.

Mantener esa actitud no había impedido hacer daño a Scully después de todo, y tampoco había impedido que Scully necesitase en este momento a alguien mucho más cercano. Alguien a quien pudiera agarrarse porque por primera vez en su vida creía que no podría continuar sola. Por primera vez, su vida dependía de que alguien hiciese algo por ella.

Ya no podía más.

A lo largo de los años que llevaban juntos, Mulder le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, y también ella lo había hecho por él, pero ahora... ahora necesitaba algo más.

Se sentía muy enferma, pero sabía que no pretendían matarla. En este momento era muy valiosa para ellos, y si podía creer en las palabras de Mary, probablemente cuando el bebé naciera, o se lo quitaran, la dejarían libre. Sólo harían algo para borrar sus recuerdos. No la matarían.

Mulder no tendría que salvarle la vida esta vez.

Necesitaría, en cambio, alguien que le ayudase a recobrar su dignidad personal y su alma. Alguien que consiguiera hacerla creer de nuevo que era dueña de sí misma, que a pesar de todo, el mundo y la gente seguían mereciendo la pena. Que seguían existiendo personas que necesitaban la ayuda que ella podía ofrecerles. Que los errores de unos pocos no era suficiente razón para perder la fe en el ser humano.

En este momento, Scully sentía que si el hombre era capaz de destruir su libertad personal y su derecho a decidir sobre sí misma hasta dejarla en la denigrante situación en la que se encontraba, entonces no cabía ninguna esperanza. Su ser estaba muerto, y la vida de su cuerpo no era suficiente para continuar. Si el Ser Humano le había hecho esto, merecía todo su odio...

"... pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por coger esta noche la mano de Mulder".

"Tengo que inyectarte un sedante", dijo Mary.

"¿Por qué?. Ahora no he hecho nada".

"Es sólo para que puedas dormir".

Echó una ojeada a la bandeja de la cena. Scully se retiró un poco el pantalón, sumisa.

"No has probado bocado. Ya llevas tres días así".

Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

"Si sigues igual, mañana te pondremos suero en vena. Piénsalo. Estás haciendo peligrar nuestro proyecto", le advirtió.

"¿Eso es lo que soy para vosotros?. ¿Sólo un recipiente para contener vuestro proyecto?".

"Dicho así no suena muy bien, pero es una comparación muy acertada".

Scully no lo pensó. No era muy consciente de lo que iba a hacer, pero de pronto agarró la jarra de cristal de la mesilla y le arrojó el agua a Mary. La enfermera abrió la boca sorprendida y antes de que pudiera retroceder, le golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Se mantuvo de pie dos segundos, y después cayó al suelo pesadamente en medio de un montón de pequeños cristales. En su frente apareció una profunda brecha de la que manaba gran cantidad de sangre.

Dana la miró con estupor. Rápidamente saltó de la cama y pasando por encima de ella, salió al pasillo. No había nadie a la vista. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la escalera que daba a los pisos superiores, pero se paró en seco al recordar la alarma. Miraba hacia todos los lados sin dejar de correr mientras pensaba qué dirección tomar. Todo parecía desierto.

Paralelo al suyo y separado por dos ascensores se abría otro pasillo, pero no se atrevió a acercarse por si le veía alguna de las otras enfermeras.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 22:15h.

Necesitaba esconderse en algún sitio y pensar, pero no había tiempo. Mary podía despertar en cualquier momento y dar la voz de alarma.

Siguió caminando hacia la terraza. Nunca había visto a dónde llevaba el área que se extendía enfrente, y decidió probar.

Varios metros más adelante, un letrero de metacrilato colgado en la pare, indicaba:

 **"** **SALIDA".**

Avanzó un poco más deprisa. Notaba sus piernas cada vez más pesadas. El sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Poco antes de llegar a la puerta principal, la pared de la izquierda se acabó. Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le salía por la boca. La zona formaba ahora una especie de vestíbulo amplio cuya pared izquierda estaba acristalada a media altura. Al otro lado, en una sala, un vigilante con uniforme hablaba por teléfono. Pensó que le había visto, pero el hombre tenía el rostro dirigido hacia la salida.

Retrocedió rápidamente, tropezando por culpa de los nervios. No había modo de salir sin que la viera.

"De todos modos, esa puerta necesitará algún tipo de identificación. Tal vez tenga también colocada una alarma. No creo que se pueda salir así, sin más", pensó.

Decidió volver sobre sus pasos, pero no quería regresar a la habitación. Probablemente si se tranquilizaba, se le ocurriría qué otra cosa podía hacer. Tenía que haber más salidas. Ya no podía mantenerse erguida. Caminaba apoyándose en la pared, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dar cada paso. El aire que respiraba le quemaba el pecho.

"Es por la fiebre", se dijo tratando de darse ánimos.

Encontró una puerta marcada con el rótulo " **ALMACEN** ". La abrió con cuidado temiendo encontrar a alguien, pero estaba vacío.

Era una habitación alargada y estrecha, con varias filas de estanterías de metal en las que se ordenaban grupos de ropa de cama, pijamas, material de tocador y objetos similares.

Avanzó despacio buscando una toalla. Cuando la encontró se sentó en el suelo, al fondo de la estancia. Se tapó con ella rodeando sus piernas con los brazos. Sentía escalofríos provocados por la fiebre y el contacto de su pijama húmedo de sudor y del agua de la jarra.

Sus párpados se volvían pesados. Necesitaba dormir. El sedante le estaba embotando la mente. Se sentía confundida y no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, pero no podía dormirse. Cuando se sintiera mejor saldría de nuevo e intentaría llegar a la salida.

"Si consiguiera salir a la calle podría pedir ayuda", pensó antes de dormirse.

En el momento de duermevela le pareció oír el sonido de una alarma, pero no se movió. Sólo quería dormir un poco... después ya pensa-ría algo.

La espera estaba resultando angustiosa. Mulder memorizaba los códigos de acceso una y otra vez. Revisaba cada paso que debía seguir. El problema mayor era no saber con cuánta gente iba a encontrarse en el camino.

Según lo que había descubierto hasta ahora, había sólo un vigilante en la entrada, pero no tenía la menor idea de a quién más podría encontrar después.

Acarició la cruz que llevaba al cuello.

Eran las 03:45h.

"¡Vaya!. Así que, ¿estabas aquí?".

Scully abrió los ojos sin comprender. Alguien la estaba tirando con fuerza del brazo para obligarla a ponerse de pie. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí.

"¡Parece que tienes mal genio!. ¿Qué le has hecho a Mary?".

El guardia la estaba mirando con cara de enfado. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer a aquel hombre. Era el que había visto hablando por teléfono en la sala acristalada, cerca de la salida del edificio. Llevaba su pistola en la mano, dirigida hacia el suelo.

"Creo que estos últimos días estás dando mucho trabajo. Deberías tener más cuidado".

La empujó para que caminara hacia la habitación. Ella obedeció sin resistirse. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Al llegar, vio que Mary había desaparecido.

El guardia la soltó.

"Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna otra tontería".

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para salir, Scully se abalanzó sobre él intentando arañarle los ojos. El hombre dio un grito de dolor y reaccionó instintivamente golpeándola con toda su fuerza, con el cañón de la pistola, en el lado derecho de la cara.

Dana cayó al suelo inconsciente, y un hilillo de sangre brotó de sus labios. Le ató las manos delante del cuerpo, y la dejó abandonada en el suelo de la habitación.

Eran las 03:45h.

Mulder miró su reloj por enésima vez. Las 05:20h. Era el momento, no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Se levantó de su puesto para ir a la cafetería y sacó dos vasos de café con leche. En uno de ellos disolvió el contenido de una cápsula, y se dirigió a la mesa de Robert.

"Aquí tienes", le dijo. "El último café de la noche".

"Me cuidas mejor que mi madre", bromeó él tomando un trago.

Mulder le miraba de reojo para asegurarse de que lo bebía. Tendría que esperar unos minutos a que le hiciera efecto.

Robert no debía estar aún totalmente curado de su gripe, o tal vez tuviera demasiado sueño a esas horas, porque apenas tardó diez minutos en mostrar síntomas de desorientación y descordinación.

Tuvo que sujetarle para evitar que se hiciera daño al caer de la silla.

"¿Qué había en el café, William?", preguntó entre dientes.

"Lo siento, Robert. No es nada personal, pero he de hacer algo".

Le ató las manos y los pies con la cinta aislante que traía en el bolsillo. También le tapó la boca. Luego le metió en la sala de vídeo y cerró la puerta.

Salió a la calle a toda velocidad y se dirigió al anexo A.

Al llegar se detuvo un momento para que su corazón recobrara el ritmo, y luego se acercó a la entrada. Una pantalla en el lado derecho le mostró un mensaje:

"Introduzca código".

Marcó el correspondiente en el teclado numérico.

La puerta se abrió y el vigilante de la sala acristalada le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara, al tiempo que salía al vestíbulo.

"Número de identificación", preguntó.

"333050", respondió Mulder mostrándole la tarjeta que llevaba colgada de la solapa de la chaqueta.

"¿Nombre?.

El guardia apuntaba en un registro.

"Dr. Jaccobs. Steve Jaccobs".

"¿Motivo de su visita?"

"Necesito hablar con el Doctor Wong".

"¿El Doctor Wong?. Esta noche no está de guardia".

Miró a Mulder con ojos suspicaces.

"¿No está?. Ayer mismo hablé con él por teléfono. Me dijo que estaría y decidí venir a tratar un asunto con él antes de viajar a Nueva York. Mi vuelo sale a las 08:15h de la mañana. ¿Está usted seguro de que no está?".

"El Doctor Wong lleva tres días en Atlanta, en un congreso de Inmunología, y no vuelve hasta el próximo viernes. ¿Quiere usted hacer el favor de pasar por aquí?", dijo el guardia haciéndose a un lado para que entrara delante de él a la sala.

Mulder se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. No había podido prever algo así. Avanzó dos pasos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el guardia iba a desenfundar su arma.

"¡No!", le gritó por sorpresa. "¡Levante las manos sobre la cabeza!".

Mulder se había girado y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el hombre sintió el cañón de su arma sobre su propio cuello. Levantó los brazos y le miró con ojos asombrados.

"¿Quién es usted?".

"Eso no le importa", respondió arrebatándole el arma. "¡Siéntese!".

El obedeció, y quitándole las esposas que colgaban de su cinturón, le sujetó las manos. Después le amordazó, y señaló un armario adosado a la pared.

"¡Métase ahí!", le ordenó.

Una vez dentro, le ató los tobillos. Antes de cerrar la puerta con llave le advirtió.

"Si oigo el menos sonido le pego un tiro. ¿Entendido?".

El guardia asintió con la cabeza al sentir aún más la presión de la pistola en su garganta.

Cerró con llave y salió al vestíbulo. Mulder iba repasando mental-mente la distribución del área. No quería desorientarse cuando regresara a toda prisa.

Vio un cartel que indicaba:

"Investigación:1º Nivel".

Avanzó despacio, con la pistola en la mano, pegado a la pared.

El reloj marcaba las 06:05h.

Llegó hasta los ascensores. A cada lado de ellos había también sendos rótulos:

"Sector A" y "Sector B".

Se dirigió al primero, y ante su sorpresa, se encontró de repente con Mary, que salía de un despacho. Los dos se quedaron un segundo petri-ficados. La mujer miró un segundo el arma de Mulder y súbitamente volvió la cara hacia la izquierda tratando de alcanzar el botón de alarma situado junto a ella, en la pared.

Mulder le gritó al darse cuenta de su intención.

"¡Quieta o te mato!".

Le apuntó directamente al rostro.

Se quedó inmóvil, con el movimiento del brazo congelado. El la sujetó la muñeca y la echó al suelo para atarla.

"Creo que ninguno de los dos somos lo que habíamos dicho, Mary. Es una pena. Parecías una buena chica".

Miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde encerrarla. Las habitaciones estaban numeradas desde el Nº 1. Abrió la primera con cuidado mirando al interior. No había nadie. Obligó a la mujer a entrar en el baño y le revisó los bolsillos quitándole varias llaves. Había visto que todas las habitaciones tenían cerradura. Volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño después de asegurarse que la enfermera no se movería. Le había sujetado las manos atadas al toallero de metal de la pared. Después salió cerrando con llave desde fuera, buscando la que estaba marcada con el Nº1.

Avanzó por el pasillo más despacio, preparado para encontrarse con alguien más del personal sanitario. Sin embargo no parecía haber nadie. Todo estaba en un extraño silencio. Parecía desierto. Fue abriendo cautelo-samente, una por una, todas las habitaciones. Estaban vacías. Mulder sentía su respiración agitada. Se acercó a la Nº6 deteniéndose un momento para tranquilizarse. Giró el pomo lentamente, pero la puerta se resistió. Era la primera que encontraba cerrada con llave. Buscó la que tenía una etiqueta marcada con su número y abrió.

Con la luz del pasillo pudo ver que la cama estaba vacía, pero deshecha. Entró empujando la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz.

No había nadie.

Sentía un nudo que le ahogaba. Se acercó un poco más, y entonces se fijó en algo que asomaba por el lado derecho de la cama, en el suelo, cerca de la ventana. Parecía un mechón de cabello. Rodeó la cama y entonces la vio.

"¡Scully!", susurró.

Se agachó sin atreverse a tocarla.

Dana estaba medio escondida debajo de la cama. Echada de lado, en posición fetal, con las piernas flexionadas y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, inclinada hacia adelante. Al lado de su cara, en el suelo, había un pequeño charco de sangre. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecían mirar a ningún lugar, y su piel estaba terriblemente pálida.

Mulder acercó la mano a su mejilla muy despacio. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría fría. La tocó un segundo y retiró la mano.

¡Estaba caliente!.

En realidad estaba muy caliente.

"Demasiado", pensó.

"¡Scully!", llamó de nuevo.

Ella no reaccionó.

Quiso tomar su mano para sacarla de debajo de la cama y se dio cuenta de que tenía las muñecas atadas. La sujetó por los hombros para que se sentara y, al incorporarla, vio el lado derecho de su cara.

Un enorme hematoma ocupaba gran parte de la mejilla hasta la comisura del labio, de donde manaba un hilo de sangre que goteaba desde la barbilla sobre su pijama.

Sus dientes estaban manchados.

Mulder levantó su mandíbula con suavidad, pero ella gimió de dolor. Vio que enfocaba la vista un momento y le miraba, pero no pareció reconocerle. Trató de apartar la mejilla mirando hacia el otro lado.

"Scully, soy yo. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?".

La puso en pie, sujetándola para comprobar si se sostenía. Le desató las muñecas.

"Vamos, Scully. Debemos darnos prisa".

Le puso la mano sobre la espalda para ayudarla a andar.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a los ascensores. Mulder se detuvo un momento al sentir la respiración entrecortada de ella.

"Estamos cerca de la salida, Scully".

No estaba seguro de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él. Parecía conmocionada, no sabía si por culpa de algún tipo de droga o, como era evidente, porque alguien la había golpeado... o probablemente por todo lo demás.

Trató de que siguiera caminando.

"Un poco más, Scully. Tienes que conseguirlo. No puedo llevarte en brazos porque si nos ve alguien tendré que sacar rápidamente mi arma. ¿Me entiendes?".

No respondió.

Llegaron a la había nadie en la sala del vigilante. Esperaba que siguiera encerrado en el armario.

Mulder tecleó el código correspondiente. Al abrir la puerta, Scully acusó el frío exterior. Pudo sentir cómo se estremecía a través del pijama.

Bajaron las gimió doblando las reaccionó para evitar que se cayera y, al mirar abajo, vio que sus pies descalzos estaban sangrando. Había huellas rojizas en la escalera y en el suelo de la entrada, provocadas por los cortes que se había hecho al pisar los fragmentos de cristal de la habitación.

La cogió en brazos para avanzar la pequeña distancia que quedaba hasta el coche.

"Escúchame, Scully. Tenemos que pasar por la garita del guardia. No debe verte, así que tienes que ocultarte en el maletero. Sólo será durante unos minutos".

Lo abrió y la metió dentro acostándola de lado. Ella se dejaba hacer, ausente. Mulder le acarició el cabello antes de cerrar.

"Todo saldrá bien".

Arrancó el motor y pisó suavemente el acelerador. Pretendía salir despacio, con calma. No quería que el guardia notara los nervios que le estaban mordiendo el estómago.

Eran las 06:10h.

Al pasar, le vio leyendo el periódico en su garita. Levantó la cabeza y, al reconocerle, le saludó con el brazo, sin levantarse. Mulder le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Condujo despacio al principio, pero dos minutos después, cuando el edificio había desaparecido del retrovisor, aceleró. Quería alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

En la carretera había poca circulación. Aún no había amanecido del todo y el frío le producía nubecillas de aire al respirar.

Cinco minutos después pasó por una zona deshabitada. A la derecha se abría un camino de tierra que daba a un bosquecillo de pinos. Se metió un poco para que el coche no llamara demasiado la atención desde la carretera

Levantó la puerta del maletero y ayudó a Scully a salir. Estaba temblando de frío. Sus dientes castañeteaban sin control y tenía los labios morados. Mulder se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella sobre el pijama. Le tomó las manos, que desaparecían en las mangas, y se las frotó unos segundos. Estaban heladas.

Vio que una lágrima había resbalado hasta su boca. Ella le miró a los ojos. Parecía haberle reconocido.

"Mulder...", dijo en voz baja.

"Todo ha acabado ya, Scully".

Le acarició la mejilla.

"Yo... estoy embarazada".

"Lo sé".

Ella parecía pedir una explicación con la mirada, pero no pudo articular palabra.

Mulder la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y el llanto silencioso que la agitaba.

"Saldrás adelante, Scully. Eres fuerte".

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía fuerte, que no creía que pudiera salir adelante. Pero ahora, protegida por sus brazos, teniendo a Mulder tan cerca de sí, sentía que había una esperanza. Su vida no estaba totalmente destrozada aunque sería difícil unir los pedazos.

La cogió en brazos para introducirla en el asiento del copiloto y le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Después se sentó a su lado. Puso el motor en marcha para poder encender la calefacción, pero no aceleró.

Scully volvía a parecer ausente, con la mano apoyada en la sien y respirando agitadamente.

El la miró. Cogió su mano, pero ella la retiró súbitamente asustada.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Ha sido por mi culpa".

Scully pasó la mirada alrededor como si no entendiera dónde estaba, como si creyera seguir todavía en otro lugar.

Mulder condujo deprisa durante casi dos horas. No hablaron nada en el trayecto. Dana apoyaba la cabeza sobre el asiento, medio adormilada, ajustándose la chaqueta con las manos. A pesar de que ahora la tempera-tura dentro del coche era muy agradable, seguía temblando de frío.

Cuando entraron en una zona de vegetación frondosa aminoró la velocidad. Había amanecido y el aire estaba cubierto de una ligera neblina. Nada más pasar una curva vio aparecer la casa, en medio de un grupo de chopos.

"Hemos llegado, Scully".

Ella abrió los ojos y miró al exterior. Volvió la vista a Mulder interrogándole con la mirada.

"Es la casa de campo de mis padres".

Salió del coche y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. Luego cogió en brazos a su compañera y la llevo hasta la entrada.

Antes de abrir echó una rápida ojeada alrededor.

La casa estaba abandonada, aunque por suerte no en tan malas condiciones como para no poder vivir unos dí madre se había preocu-pado de cubrir con láminas de plástico todos los muebles, lo cual les había preservado muy bien del tiempo, a pesar de que Mulder las había quitado unos meses atrás, una ocasión en que tuvo que volver a buscar algo.

Acostó a Dana en el sofá del salón y se arrodilló a su lado cogiéndole las manos. Sus muñecas tenían las marcas de las ligaduras.

"Tengo sed".

El se levantó y salió. Un minuto después volvió trayendo el agua y un pijama limpio. Le ayudó a sentarse y le acercó el vaso a los labios, pero el roce le hizo daño en la boca, y retiró la cara.

El líquido se tiñó ligeramente de rojo.

"Tienes que quitarte ese pijama, Scully. Estás temblando de frío porque lo tienes húmedo".

Ella miraba al vacío como si no hubiera entendido lo que le decía.

Mulder la sujetó para que se pusiera en pie, pero sus piernas se doblaron. Tuvo que sostenerse en él para no caer. Le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y luego le desabrochó la camisa.

Dana permanecía con la mirada baja e intentaba mantener sus brazos delante del cuerpo. El le quitó el pijama y la cubrió rápidamente con el nuevo para evitar que se sintiera violenta.

Aunque intentó no mirar directamente, su vientre quedó descubierto por un segundo, y Mulder pudo apreciar claramente una suave redondez que con la ropa era totalmente invisible.

"En realidad", pensó, "ese podía ser el aspecto normal de Scully. Tal vez no se le notara aún, y simplemente ella tenía " _algo de barriga""._

Pero sabía que no era así. Realmente Scully estaba embarazada, y su embarazo comenzaba a ser evidente.

Le ayudó a acostarse. Mulder miró sus pies ensangrentados. Tenía pequeños trozos de cristal clavados. Fue a buscar el botiquín y le limpió las heridas quitándole los fragmentos uno a uno.

Luego le limpió la sangre que se le había secado alrededor de la boca. Le presionó ligeramente la mandíbula para que la abriese, pero le hizo daño y quiso retirar la cara.

"Lo siento, Scully. Sé que duele, pero intenta abrir la boca".

Ella lo hizo muy despacio. La encía del lado derecho aparecía inflamada, y el borde de una de las muelas superiores estaba partido. En el lado interior de la mejilla había un corte irregular provocado por el choque contra los dientes al ser golpeada. Mulder no sabía cómo debía tratar esa zona, así que lo dejó.

Le tocó la frente. Su temperatura era muy alta.

Dana se llevó la mano hacia el hombro, cerca del cuello, para alcanzar algo y él vio sus dedos manchados de sangre. Se asustó. Al incorporarla vio la mancha en el pijama. Le desabrochó el primer botón para dejar el hombro al descubierto, y encontró otro fragmento de vidrio totalmen-te incrustado bajo la piel. Le resultó difícil sacarlo con los dedos y al hacerlo sufrió una pequeña hemorragia. Le apretó la herida con una gasa durante un par de minutos. Era pequeña, pero profunda.

Scully se dejaba hacer. Se sentía mareada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Mulder le dobló el borde de las mangas, que sobrepasaban a los dedos varios centímetros, ya que el pijama era suyo.

"Voy a preparar la cama, Scully. Estarás mejor".

Se dirigió al dormitorio que ocupaba él cuando era niño. Por un momento evocó los alegres veranos que pasó allí hasta que cumplió doce años. Fue el último. Después su vida se rompió.

Ahora había vuelto en un momento en que su mundo corría peligro de derrumbarse otra vez. Entonces no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. En cambio ahora era un hombre y podía hacer frente a su destino. No se iba a quedar simplemente mirando cómo ocurrían las cosas.

Buscó en el fondo del armario unas sábanas. Recordaba que su madre solía guardarlas en bolsas de tela, con ramilletes de romero para evitar que los insectos las estropeasen. Allí estaban. No tenían buen aspecto: habían amarilleado y le parecieron ásperas, pero en ese momento no tenía otra cosa.

Hizo la cama colocando la manta que encontró debajo, en una caja de cartón.

Cuando terminó volvió a por Scully. Estaba tratando de levantarse del sofá.

"¡Scully, no!. Tienes que acostarte. No estás bien".

Le puso el brazo en la espalda para sostenerla, pero ella le rechazó bruscamente.

"¡Suéltame, estáis locos!. ¿Por qué me hacéis ésto?...".

La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo, y volvió a sentarla.

"Scully, ya no están. Todo ha pasado".

Le tocó la cara.

"Estás ardiendo de fiebre. Creo que estás delirando. Debes ir a la cama".

La llevó en brazos al dormitorio y la metió en la cama tapándola con cuidado. Luego salió a por un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la frente.

Mulder estaba asustado. A pesar de que su piel estaba tan caliente, ella seguía temblando, y muy pálida.

Permaneció diez minutos a su lado, hasta que pareció que se tranquilizaba un poco. Luego se retiró de la cama, pero ella abrió los ojos y le agarró de la camisa.

"No te vayas", le pidió.

"Sólo quiero bajar la persiana. Descansarás mejor".

Suspiró al ver que volvía a darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba.

Dejó la habitación en penumbra y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

Le tomó la mano y Scully se la apretó ligeramente.

"Te he echado mucho de menos, Scully. Tenía miedo de no encontrarte".

"Has tardado mucho... William Hale", dijo ella.

Mulder levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¿Lo sabías?".

"Mary, la enfermera que me cuidaba, estaba enamorada de ti".

"Tengo la habilidad de atraer cerca de mí a gente poco deseable", se lamentó.

Ella volvió la cara hacia la pared.

"¿Soy yo poco deseable?".

El le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó en la mejilla.

"Tú eres la excepción, Scully. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida".

"Mulder..."

"¿Qué?".

Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Se puso la mano en el vientre.

El comprendió.

"Conseguí entrar en la Base de Datos y tengo las pruebas. Sé lo que te hicieron...".

"Pero ahora...".

No sabía cómo decirlo.

"¿Quieres saber qué vas a hacer con el niño?".

Scully le miró a los ojos.

"No es un niño, Mulder", dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"No, no lo es. No estaba seguro de que tú lo supieras".

Le acarició la mejilla secándole una lágrima.

"Me hicieron una ecografía. Parecía un bebé. Era hermoso... pero es un monstruo".

Se quedaron callados unos segundos.

"Puedes solicitar que te hagan un aborto, Scully. Aún estás a tiempo, pero no pienses en ello ahora. Primero tienes que ponerte bien".

"¿Un aborto?. Mulder, yo no puedo... bueno, tú sabes que soy...".

No estaba segura de que sus creencias tuvieran ya importancia después de lo que había ocurrido.

"Sí puedes... No es un niño, Scully. No es tu hijo".

Se sentía sucia.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Parecía agotada.

"¿Cómo está mamá?", quiso saber.

"Es una mujer fuerte, como tú. Me ha ayudado mucho estos meses sin ti. Espero que yo también le haya servido de consuelo. No sabe que estás aquí. No puede venir a verte porque sería peligroso así que he preferido que no lo supiera para que no se preocupe aún más".

Ella asintió.

"Me avergüenza que me vea así. No sabría que...".

"No lo sabe nadie, Scully, solamente yo. No podía decidir por ti quién debía o no saberlo. Skinner y los chicos me han ayudado a encontrarte, pero no saben nada. No tienen porqué saberlo si no quieres".

"Gracias", le dijo aliviada.

"Ahora necesitas descansar. No podremos salir de aquí en varios días. Debemos permanecer escondidos, así que nos quedaremos hasta que te pongas bien. Después ya veremos".

Scully cerró los ojos sin separar su mano de la de él. Mulder la miraba en silencio.

Diez minutos después, la respiración de Dana se hizo más suave y regular. Su mano había aflojado la presión. El se levantó con cuidado y salió al salón para mirar por la ventana. Temía que pudieran llegar a por ellos en cualquier momento, que no sirvieran de nada los planes que habían pensado para mantenerles lejos de ella.

Allí, en la casa abandonada, estaban escondidos, pero también estaba solo para ayudar a su compañera. Sentía que ahora, la vida de Scully dependía realmente de él. Podían encontrarles en cualquier momento y entonces no podría hacer nada.

"¿Y si se encuentra tan enferma como para necesitar ir a un hospital?".

Temía que la fiebre volviera a provocarle delirios.

Eran las 08:45h de la mañana del lunes, 16 de abril. Había comenzado la semana con Scully a su lado, como deseaba. Se sentía terriblemente cansado. Apenas había dormido los últimos tres días y ahora llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin acostarse. Debía dormir un poco. Se quitó los zapatos y la corbata, y se acostó vestido en el sofá.

Durante cinco minutos estuvo atento por si oía algún sonido en la habitación de Dana. No podría dormir mientras ella estuviera allí sola. ¿Y si se despertaba e intentaba levantarse mientras él dormía?.

Mulder se levantó y entró en el dormitorio. En medio de la penumbra vio el perfil de su compañera descansando plácidamente. Se acostó a su lado, sobre la manta, sin meterse en la cama.

Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza. Ahora podía sentir en su cuello la respiración de Scully. Y también el calor de su cuerpo. Buscó su mano sobre la manta y la cogió antes de dormir.

Scully despertó sintiendo una leve presión en su hombro. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Mulder durmiendo a su lado. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre ella. Le miró unos segundos y después se levantó despacio, apoyándose en la cama.

Se asomó por las rendijas de la persiana. Aún era de día, pero no tenía ni idea de la hora. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación juvenil, con una cama individual. Sobre la pared de la cabecera había un póster de un partido de baloncesto. A la derecha, vio una reproducción en miniatura de un trofeo en forma de balón de baloncesto. Eran algunos de los escasos objetos que habían quedado en la casa tras ser abandonada.

"Es el dormitorio que Mulder ocupaba de niño", pensó.

Abrió la puerta del armario. De la barra colgaban varias perchas en las que reconoció algunas prendas que él utilizaba en la actualidad. Debía ser el equipaje que había traído para pasar unos días allí, tal y como le había dicho.

Al lado, sobre una silla, vio su neceser de viaje abierto. Asomaba una pequeña máquina de afeitar, y un cepillo de dientes verde claro.

Se miró a sí misma. Su compañero le había vestido con su propio pijama azul marino, el que solía utilizar cuando dormían en algún hotel, fuera de la ciudad, por motivos de trabajo. Le estaba demasiado grande, casi hasta las rodillas, y sus brazos desaparecían en las mangas

En la parte interior del armario había un espejo alargado. Se miró en él durante unos segundos, y después se levantó lentamente la camisa, hasta el pecho. Sintió una opresión. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirar su vientre al otro lado. Parecía más abultado que al mirarlo desde su posición.

Dentro de tres días se cumplirían doce semanas de gestación. Se estremeció al pensar qué iba a ocurrir si seguía adelante. Debía tomar una decisión rápidamente pues le quedaban sólo unas semanas de plazo para someterse a un aborto. Era demasiado poco. Necesitaba pensar, pero en ese tiempo, el ser que estaba ocupando una parte de su cuerpo seguiría creciendo. Cada día que pasara iba a ser más difícil hacerlo por mucho que se repitiera a sí misma que no era su hijo.

"¿No lo es?".

Durante varios días le habían sometido a tratamiento ovulatorio con el fin de extraer uno de sus óvulos y fertilizarlo en el laboratorio. Después le habían implantado el embrión de pocas horas, en el útero. Todo se había hecho contra su voluntad, y utilizando medios ilegales, pero aún así, ¿no era su hijo?.

"La mitad de lo que es este ser me pertenece", se dijo.

Mulder le había negado rotundamente desde el primer momento, y ella se sentía sucia y odiaba lo que había en el interior de su cuerpo, pero...

"¡Scully!".

Su compañero se había levantado asustado al no verla en la cama. Se acercó despacio por detrás, mirando el vientre de ella reflejado en el espejo. Dana no intentó ocultarlo. Permaneció inmóvil, sujetando el pijama sobre su ojos se encontraron. El la rodeó con sus brazos, poniendo sus manos sobre los de ella. El cabello le acariciaba la mejilla. Scully tomó la mano derecha de su compañero y la dejó con suavidad sobre el vientre. Podía sentir el calor y la pequeña curva sobre el ombligo. Mulder separó la mano y sujetándola por los hombros, la hizo volverse de cara a él. Acarició su rostro procurando no tocar la mejilla herida, y la besó en la frente. Se abrazaron largo rato mientras él miraba el reflejo de espaldas de su compañera.

"Scully, lo siento mucho".

"Tú no tienes la culpa, Mulder. Sabías lo que hacían y trataste de evitarlo, pero nadie te creyó. Ni siquiera yo".

"No te harán más daño", dijo apretándola contra sí.

Le ayudó a volver a la cama. Sólo eran las 10:45h de la mañana. La cubrió cuidadosamente con la manta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde vas?".

"Fuera. Voy a acostarme en el sofá. Si necesitas algo...".

"Quédate conmigo, por favor", suplicó Scully haciéndose a un lado.

Mulder miró el espacio vacío que le ofrecía a su lado. Después la miró a los ó unos segundos y se acostó boca arriba sobre la manta.

"¿No prefieres taparte?".

"No, es mejor así".

Scully puso la mano sobre su hombro. El la acarició dejando la suya encima. Se durmieron.

A las 13:30h, Mulder despertó y decidió tomar una ducha. A su lado, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, apoyada sobre el costado izquierdo. Su boca había sangrado, manchando sus labios y la mejilla. Pensó en limpiar-los, pero temió que pudiera despertarse, así que decidió hacerlo más tarde.

Mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cabeza, recordó que debía llamar a los chicos de "El Tirador Solitario". Tenían que saber que lo había conseguido para hacer desaparecer su expediente de la Base de Datos del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas.

Pero no podía hablar directamente con ellos. Era posible que su teléfono estuviera pinchado.

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Buscó su ropa limpia en el armario y volvió de nuevo para vestirse y afeitarse.

Quince minutos después cogió su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número de sus amigos y dejó que sonara dos veces. A continuación, esperó un minuto y volvió a marcar dejándolo sonar otras dos veces. Colgó sin que nadie respondiera. Era la señal que habían acordado para que ellos supieran que podían llevar a cabo la siguiente fase.

Mulder estaba hambriento. Sobre la mesa de la cocina descansaban las bolsas con algunas provisiones que había traído el día anterior. Segura-mente tendrían que quedarse allí como mínimo dos o tres días y, aunque el pueblo estaba sólo a un kilómetro, no tenía la menor intención de separarse de Scully ni un instante hasta que se encontrara bien y pudiera acompañarle.

Así, había traído todo lo que consideró que podían necesitar: alimentos, un poco de ropa, y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, que le había sido más útil de lo que había pensado. Sólo cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, mientras esperaba que llegase el momento de iniciar el plan, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido nada de ropa para Scully. Ya no tenía remedio, así que tendrían que arreglárselas sólo con la de él.

En el momento que estaba colocando las provisiones en la cocina, oyó que su compañera sufría una leve tos. La encontró tratando de incorporarse en la cama, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Se llevaba la mano a la mejilla cada vez que tosía. Lo hacía débilmente por miedo al dolor, lo cual impedía que desapareciera lo que le molestaba en la garganta. Se veía obligada a seguir tosiendo, y ello prolongaba su sufrimiento.

Mulder sostuvo su cabeza hasta que se tranquilizó.

Se agachó a su lado, en el suelo, mirando su cara muy de cerca. Le acariciaba su suave cabello rojizo. Ella intentó sonreír.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Scully?".

No respondió.

Tuvo la sensación de que había sido una pregunta poco apropiada. Sí, la fiebre la había bajado un poco y ya no tenía frío. Sus heridas curarían en pocos días, pero ¿quién le curaría el alma?.

Salió a por el botiquín y le limpió la sangre de la boca.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?".

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No podré comer nada", dijo tocándose la zona sobre la encía inflamada.

"Puedo traerte un vaso de leche. Tienes que intentarlo. Llevas sin comer desde ayer, y ahora no puedes permitirte perder fuerzas", observó Mulder.

Dana miraba la camiseta blanca de su compañero, pero parecía estar muy lejos.

"Llevo cuatro días sin comer", dijo al fin, "desde que me hicieron la ecografía. Quería morir, y matarlo a él. Hoy iban a empezar a alimentarme a través de las venas porque decían que les estaba poniendo el proyecto en peligro... Me sentía violada... Como si sólo fuera un recipiente que tiene valor mientras hay algo en su interior... Una vez vacío, el envase es inútil".

El le acarició la frente. Tocó con cuidado su mejilla hinchada.

"¿Por qué te pegaron, Scully?".

"Intenté escapar. Después de la ecografía me escondí en el laboratorio biológico, pero me encontraron. Ayer lo hice otra vez. Golpeé a Mary con una jarra de cristal y logré huir de la habitación. Me oculté en un almacén, pero el vigilante de la entrada me llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Traté de atacarle y él me golpeó con su pistola y me ató".

"Tenía que haberle dado su merecido antes de encerrarle en el armario", pensó Mulder.

"Necesito ir al lavabo".

Le ayudó a llegar hasta el baño.

"¿Podrás sola?", preguntó él, desde fuera.

"Sí".

Cerró la puerta y esperó en el pasillo.

Dos minutos después salió. Su respiración volvía a ser fatigosa.

"Me duele", dijo llevándose una mano al vientre.

Se metió en la cama, y Mulder le trajo un vaso de leche. Dana lo tomó muy despacio mientras él la miraba, sentado a su lado.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquel día, Mulder?".

"No estoy muy seguro".

"¿Recuerdas las dos estudiantes que había en el bar, las que entraron al lavabo conmigo?".

"Sí, fue muy extraño. No las vi salir, y poco después, vi a una de ellas en la calle, junto al coche de El Fumador. Quise avisarte, pero ya habías desaparecido".

"Se metieron juntas en el retrete y al cabo de unos minutos, cuando salieron, una de ellas era un hombre. No entiendo lo que pasó. Debía estar escondido en alguna parte, pero no sé cómo pudo hacerlo. El hombre me golpeó y me inyecto algo. Cuando desperté estaba en una celda, no sé en qué lugar. Me dio un medicamento durante varios días, aunque al principio no me di cuenta. Lo escondía en la bebida. Luego me llevaron a un quirófano dos veces. El hombre decía que necesitaba algo de mí, que sólo serían unas cuantas semanas y luego me dejarían ir, pero primero me borrarían los recuerdos. Me anestesiaron y creí que pretendían ponerme un implante, un localizador. Tenía una marca en el vientre. Pensé que iba a ser igual que con Duane Barry, hasta que empecé a tener nauseas y mi vientre comenzó a crecer a pesar de que yo estaba perdiendo peso".

"¿Entonces supiste la verdad?".

"No quería creerlo. Me decía a mí misma que debía de haber otra explicación. Incluso cuando llego el momento, y no me bajó la menstruación, seguí negándolo. Hasta que hace cuatro días me hicieron una ecografía... y le ví".

Se quedaron en silencio. Scully miraba a su compañero. Vio algo brillante en su cuello y acercó la mano. Mulder se quitó la cruz.

"La guardaba para ti".

"Me la arranqué para dejarte una señal, pero no creí que la encontrases. Sentía haberla perdido porque es un regalo de mamá".

El le puso la cadena. Dana apartó la mirada al sentir el roce de sus manos en la piel.

"Tengo algo más", dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Volvió al instante y dejó la cajita blanca sobre la almohada, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"¿Qué es?".

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!, Scully, aunque sea con retraso", dijo besándola en la mejilla.

"Esta vez no tuve día de cumpleaños. Fue un día triste, el primero que empecé a sospechar de verdad lo que me habían hecho".

Mulder le cogió la mano.

"Entonces considéralo un regalo de bienvenida. Lo compré para que tuvieras que venir a recogerlo".

Lo abrió y sacó al animalito con cuidado.

"Gracias por acordarte, Mulder", le sonrió.

"No pude evitarlo. Me he acordado de ti todos los minutos del día desde hace noventa y seis días".

Ella se incorporó y, apoyándose en el hombro de él, le besó en la cara. Mulder pudo ver cómo su rostro se contraía de dolor durante un segundo al inclinarse. Iba a preguntarle, pero Dana desvió su atención.

"Mulder, soy alérgica a los gatos, ¿no te lo he dicho nunca?".

"¿A los de oro también?", bromeó.

"No, creo que a éstos, no".

El cogió el broche y lo acercó al pecho de su compañera.

"Le pedí a tu madre que lo llevara puesto ese día. Fuimos a comer juntos al Angelo´s Place".

"Mamá y yo pensábamos ir allí. Le dije que le dedicaría toda la tarde a ella".

"Lo sé. Iba a ser un día triste para los dos así que la invité. Decidió que quería ir al lugar que había elegido contigo. Hablamos mucho de ti".

"Gracias por ayudarla también a ella, Mulder".

"Alguien tenía que soplar las velas de la tarta en tu nombre".

"¿Hubo tarta con velas?".

"En realidad, sólo una vela y una ración de tarta para dos. Margaret me contó muchas cosas sobre ti, y me enseñó su álbum de fotografías".

"¿Fotografías?. ¡Oh, Dios mío!".

"Me advirtió de que no te lo dijera. Teme la reprimenda que la vayas a echar".

"Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré".

"¡Vamos, Scully!. No seas dura con ella. Sólo pretendía demostrarme que a pesar de las apariencias, tú también tienes tu corazoncito".

"¡Qué quieres decir?".

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras estar atractiva con otra cosa que no fueran tus profesionales trajes de chaqueta, pero tengo que reconocer que los vestidos de tafetán sin tirantes te sientan de maravilla... ¡y esa mirada arrebatadora que le echabas a Marcus...".

La mejilla sana de Scully estaba a punto de alcanzar el mismo tono que la enferma.

"Definitivamente, tengo que tener dos palabras con mamá".

"También yo lo haría si la mía fuera por ahí mostrando mis intimi-dades a los amigos".

"¿Qué intimidades?", preguntó ella alarmada.

"Ya sabemos que hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas, porque en cuanto te descuidas puedes encontrar tus mejores desnudos hasta en Internet".

El rubor de su rostro le llegó hasta la raíz del cabello. Por suerte, su color rojo natural, lo disimuló bastante.

"¡Mulder, si no te callas, tú sí que vas a encontrar tus mejores ojos morados hasta en Ïnternet!. Nunca he posado desnuda ante una cámara".

"Tienes razón, Scully. Técnicamente no estabas totalmente desnuda, pero un prendedor en forma de caramelo, en el pelo, no cubre demasiado. ¿No crees?".

Dana sentía que estaba de nuevo en su mundo. Habían intentado romperle la vida, pero no iba a dejarse vencer. Algo en ella había cambiado, aunque escuchando a Mulder, creía que las cosas podrían llegar a ser iguales algún día... o casi.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre, pero lo ignoró.

El trataba de que apartase su mente de la tragedia que estaba viviendo. Tenían que enfrentarse a ella, por supuesto, pero no antes de haberse convencido de que no estaba sola. Mulder quería que ella sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo en este momento:

No importaba el daño que les hiciesen los demás. Podrían soportar y superar cualquier cosa mientras permanecieran juntos.

 **O** **FICINA DE "EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO".**

 **WASHINGTON** **D.C.** **18:15H P.M.**

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, Skinner llamó al timbre de "El Tirador Solitario".Miró a su alrededor, y a la carretera, para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía. Se sentía ridículo en aquel lugar y además, hoy, era peligroso.

Nunca se le había pensado por la cabeza que un día tendría que llamar a esa puerta. No conocía a los chicos, pero sabía a qué se dedicaban por los comentarios, tanto escépticos como a favor, de los agentes Mulder y Scully. Y sobre todo sabía que ante cualquier problema, Mulder confiaba totalmente en su ayuda.

Hacía casi doce horas que éste debía haber iniciado su plan, y aunque dijo que no tendría noticias suyas hasta dos o tres días después, Skinner no podía esperar. Necesitaba saber si había tenido éxito. Si Scully estaba bien.

"¡Señor Skinner!. ¡Qué sorpresa!. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?".

Miró perplejo a Byers, que se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

"¿Nos conocemos?, preguntó dirigiéndose a los tres.

"Nunca nos hemos visto, pero el agente Mulder suele hablarnos mucho de usted. De vez en cuando encontramos su foto en el periódico comentando algún caso de especial relevancia social. ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?".

"Bueno, sólo he venido para... es decir, ¿supongo que están ustedes al tanto de lo que le ocurrió a la agente Scully?".

"Desde luego. Tratamos de ayudar a Mulder a encontrarla".

"Sí, él dijo que iría a por la señorita Scully esta mañana a las 06h en punto, pero no podrá ponerse en contacto conmigo de momento. Sólo quería saber si ustedes tienen alguna noticia".

"Está con ella en la casa de campo de su padre", dijo Frohike.

"¿Están seguros?. ¿Les ha llamado?. ¿Cómo está Scully?".

"No sabemos nada más, sólo que la tiene. Nos telefoneó, pero no lo cogimos para evitar riesgos. Habíamos establecido un código de llamadas para indicarnos si Scully estaba con él en la casa".

"Comprendo. En ese caso tengo que prepararme para el siguiente paso".

"¿Hablar con El Fumador?. Langly estaba sentado ante la pantalla del ordenador.

"Sí. Ahora Scully corre demasiado peligro. Tengo que protegerla de algún modo".

"Tendrá que comprar la vida de Dana a un precio muy alto", dijo Frohike.

"No hay otra opción. No podemos acabar con ellos ni ayudar a todas las víctimas. Sólo a una de ellas. Sólo a Scully".

"¡Empieza el banquete!", anunció de repente Langly.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor observando atentamente el monitor.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Skinner.

"El directorio del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3". Le estoy aplicando un virus que le va a dejar en estado crítico durante las próximas tres semanas. Les mantendrá ocupados una temporada hasta que puedan utilizarlo de nuevo".

"¿Has borrado ya el expediente falso de Mulder?, preguntó Byers.

"Sí. Los del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas se deben estar preguntando si contrataron al fantasma de Canterbury", bromeó Langly.

Cuando Skinner tocó la puerta abierta de su despacho, se dio cuenta de que había alguien. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar y entró lentamente.

El Fumador estaba sentado en su silla. Rodeado de humo, tenía el aspecto de un espíritu siniestro.

"¿Qué quiere esta vez?", preguntó Skinner sin acercarse.

"¿Qué quiero?. Suele ser usted quien me llama para pedirme pequeños favores, ¿no lo recuerda?".

El Director Adjunto le miró con una mueca de desprecio.

"El agente Mulder es un hombre muy valiente, señor Skinner, pero los temerarios suelen morir jóvenes. Y esta vez ha llevado demasiado lejos su temeridad. ¿No le da miedo perder a uno... o dos de sus agentes, por culpa de su imprudencia?".

El Fumador dio una calada y soltó el humo sin tragarlo.

"¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?".

"Le dije que recobraría a la agente Scully en su momento. Probablemente no faltaban más de dos o tres semanas; sin embargo ahora lo ha echado todo a perder".

"¿Qué es lo que he echado a perder?".

"Nadie juega con nosotros sin pagarlo, señor Skinner. ¿Qué nos impide secuestrarla de nuevo y terminar lo que habíamos empezado?".

"Seguramente, ésto", dijo poniéndole ante los ojos el informe de Scully. "Tenemos copias del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3" en una docena de bufetes de abogados y en otros tantos despachos de cadenas de televisión. Si se acerca a menos de cien metros de ella, todo el país sabrá lo que hacen con sus ciudadanos".

"La señorita Scully tiene algo que nos pertenece".

"¿Qué es?". Skinner trató de disimular su sorpresa.

"¿No lo sabe?. Creí que tenía el informe completo".

"Tengo más que suficiente como para hacer que se trague todo su poder".

El Fumador hizo un gesto de contrariedad. Luego sus labios finos se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"No debe ser mucho si me está ofreciendo silencio a cambio de la vida de su agente. Quizás acepte el trato. Ella no es imprescindible para continuar nuestro trabajo, pero nos gustaría recobrar lo que es nuestro".

"¿Qué?", insistió Skinner.

"Veo que Mulder sigue sin confiar del todo en su superior. O tal vez él tampoco lo sepa. Pregúntele a la señorita Scully, pero procure que sea en privado".

"¿Ha sido sometida a experimentos médicos?".

El Fumador fingió no haber oído la pregunta.

"En este momento, usted y yo nos tenemos cogidos el uno al otro, pero le aconsejo que no intente tirar más del hilo porque probablemente no le compense lo que puede perder".

"¿Qué me dice de lo que puede perder usted si lo hago?".

"No acaba usted de entenderlo, señor Skinner. Al final, a nosotros nos basta con negarlo todo. Incluso el agente Mulder lo sabe a pesar del error que ha cometido esta vez".

El Fumador se levantó y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del escritorio. Sonrió al mirar el cartel que decía "Gracias por no fumar".

"¿Dónde están ahora?".

"¿Cree que voy a decírselo?".

"Está bien. Encontraremos el modo de recuperar lo nuestro. Después podrá seguir disfrutando de la presencia de la señorita Scully".


End file.
